Jade University, Year 2 (Human AU)
by The Guardian of Timelines
Summary: New secrets are revealed, bonds tested, friendships formed. Yet, at the end of the day, is the threat truly over yet? (Officially a crossover now, writing with help from Cobalt01 and The Terror of Dimensions)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Cobalt: Hi! We are on book two! I can't believe it! What do you think will happen?**

 **Dark: Well, that depends on what we decide, doesn't it XD?**

 **Cobalt: I feel so powerful! MWAHAHA**

 **Dark: Maybe you should tone it down some… We aren't gods after all.**

 **Cobalt: But we control the world secretly without the others knowing.**

 **Dark: We're also technically in it.**

 **Cobalt: Hrmph.**

 **Dark: I can always out-logic you remember.**

 **Cobalt: What if I enchant something to defy logic?**

 **Dark: I enchant logic to encompass everything then.**

 **Cobalt: lashes tail and sighs.**

 **Dark: You wouldn't really do that, right?**

 **Cobalt: We will never know.**

 **Dark: …**

 **Cobalt: I could make frogs fly. Grins**

 **Dark: Okay, we also do technically control the world as well.**

 **Cobalt: HA! Flashes scales happily. I WAS RIGHT!**

 **Dark: sighs in defeat. Yeah, you were.**

 **Cobalt: You were right about one part. We are still just dragons and not scavengers with white hair that live in clouds.**

 **Dark: Well… maybe we should start writing the story now… We did leave them on a cliffhanger after all.**

 **Cobalt: Ya…. sorry about that y'all.**

 **Dark: Totally her idea.**

 **Cobalt: YOU AGREED TO IT!**

 **Dark: TIME TO GET WRITING!**

 **Cobalt: OKAY! Flashes squid brain.**

 **Dark: You know I know what that means, right?**

 **Cobalt: What does it mean then? Grins**

 **Dark: Squid brain.**

 **Cobalt: Did you read my mind?**

 **Dark: Maybe. But we've talked for too long. It's time to start this story.**

 **POV for this chapter will be Winter. Hope y'all enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Winter heard a large roar coming from outside. _A roar?_ He thought. He looked down at his hands and realized he was still in the human world. He heard other students screaming and running inside as if to get away from something. He spotted a women with copper hair walking outside.

"Obsidian!" He yelled. The hybrid seemed to not hear him. He turned to find Silverwings doing the same. Shadowstrike was yelling and trying to get her attention but it was useless. Winter felt someone walk into his shoulder from behind.

"Professor Dark?" The IceWing gave his teacher a puzzled look. Dark's eyes were blank and expressionless. Winter gasped. All of the hybrids in Jade University where going outside towards the roaring.

"Winter!" Yelled a voice behind him. Qibli and Moon ran up to him.

"What is happening?" Moon asked. "What's wrong with the hybrids and why is there lightning and roaring?"

"I don't know." Winter said glaring at the weird purple lightning. "I think we should try to figure out what is making the roaring."

"You want us to go towards the scary noises?" Qibli raised an eyebrow at his friend. "You are definitely sounding like Cobalt right now."

Winter rolled his eyes. He spotted Darkwings, Sora, Turtle, Kinkajou, and Shadowstrike. He waved them over and explained his theory.

"I think that whatever is causing the purple lightning must be affecting the hybrids." The IceWing said then his eyes widened. "Darkwings… aren't you part IceWing?"

"Ya..." He said then suddenly clutched his head. "AH! She's in my head!"

"Darkwings!" Sora gasped and tried to help him stand. The hybrid started to glow purple and grew. In a matter of seconds he was large powerful NightWing. The dragon looked down at himself then his friends.

"Run." He growled. "Please… I don't know how long I can fight it.." The dragon clawed at his head and roared. Darkwings looked at Winter. "Take care of them… Find Cobra…"

Winter stood stunned then nodded. "We'll come back for you." He said to the NightWing.

"Let's get to Cobra's classroom. We might be able to open a portal. We'll be able to get help from Cobalt and Clearsight." Winter said to the others, and they took off running.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Cobalt: Ummmmm… Sooo… When did you figure out that that meant squid brain?**

 **Dark: Well, I did sort of read your mind... plus there is the fact that you flash that same pattern at me whenever I do something you think is dumb or crazy.**

Chapter 2

Obsidian stumbled out the doors of Jade University. _What am I doing?_ She thought. She noticed that the other hybrids where doing the same. _WHAT AM I DOING?_ She yelled at herself. A glimpse of red hair caught her attention.

 _Dark! Can you hear me?_ She thought desperately. If she could she would have face palmed her self. _I enchant Obsidian the SkyWing SandWing hybrid to be able to read minds._ The hybrid's eyes widened. The others where also panicking.

 _What is going on?_ Shrieked Silverwings' mind.

 _I'm not sure but if that's who I think it is we are in deep camel turd._ Thought Dark.

 _Dark._ Obsidian thought. _We can still use our animus powers._

 _Good idea_. Dark narrowed his eyes. _I enchant me and my sister to be released from all spells that have been casted on us._

Suddenly Obsidian's vision cleared and she could control her movements. She ran to her brother.

"We need to figure out who that dragon is." Dark said. Obsidian nodded then gasped.

"I have an idea but I don't think it's possible." She said. Dark smiled at her and nodded.

"It is." Dark said. "I enchant both Dark and Obsidian to be able to transform into dragons in the Human world whenever they please."

"Lets go." Obsidian said as she transformed. She spread her massive wings and roared as copper energy exploded from her talons. The large white dragon turned and laughed.

" **You think that you can stop me?"** A large and booming voice said. The white dragon's voice sounded as if there was three of her talking at once.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Dark growled.

The white dragon narrowed her eyes at him, and Obsidian growled dangerously.

" **My name is Prism."** The dragon growled. " **And what I want is none of your business."**

Obsidian opened her mouth to respond, before stopping as the air started crackling with electricity. A rumbling noise became audible, and the hybrid turned her head in the direction it was coming from.

A motorcycle was speeding towards the university, swerving around any obstacles in its path. The rider had a black helmet on, and as they neared they neared they turned and skidded sideways, smoke rising from the tires. The rider stood up on the seat and jumped off, arcing gracefully through the air, before a sudden blast of silver lightning arced through the sky, competing with the purple lightning.

"Who...?" Obsidian asked, before trailing off as the cyclist landed. They reached up and pulled off their helmet, revealing a face with eyes that burned with silver flame and choppy sandy blond hair. In a flash of silver light, a silver cloak appeared around their shoulders, going down almost all the way to his ankles.

" **And who have we here?"** Prism snarled, turning her gaze on SandWing glared at her, before curling his fingers in the air in a claw shape. A bolt of silver lightning materialized in his hand, cracking until it morphed into a staff that glowed with silver light.

"My name is Cobra." Cobra said, his voice resonating clearly through the air. "Counselor of The Convention of Magic Users."

" **Ah yes. After I have dealt with this world I shall deal with that one."** Prism growled. Obsidian snarled and took a step forwards, but at that moment Cobra slammed his staff into the ground, causing a shockwave of silver light to explode outwards, temporarily blinding Obsidian. The hybrid blinked her eyes until she could see again, and then she saw Cobra in his dragon form, his cloak now a silver chain around his neck.

"You won't get anywhere near it." Cobra growled, before leaping at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**POV for this chapter is Cobra.**

Chapter 3

Cobra soared through the air towards Prism, feeling energy coursing through his body. He slammed into the other dragon and rolled as they separated, jumping back to his feet.

" **You can't beat me."** Prism hissed.

"Shut up." Cobra snarled, before leaping at her again. This time however, she reacted.

In a blur of motion almost to quick for him to see, her arm shot up and she grabbed his neck in her talon, before slamming into the ground. The SandWing shouted in pain as he felt a sharp pain in his left arm. The other dragon lifted him into the sky.

" **Not so tough now, are you?"** She hissed. Cobra grunted, before clenching his right talon as silver electricity arced around it. With a shout of defiance, a bolt of silver lightning slammed into them, throwing them apart. Cobra flew through the air, twisting in time to land in front of Dark and Obsidian. He quickly changed back into his human form, his cape appearing before turning into a sling and wrapped around his left arm, which hung useless by his side, raising it up so it was across his chest and held in place.

"Let's go. My classroom, now." Cobra hissed as he darted towards the school. After a few seconds, Dark and Obsidian joined him, both in their human forms now.

"Where's Peril?" Dark asked.

"She snuck in while I found my motorcycle." Cobra said briefly, turning a corner. "She should be in my classroom by now."

They reached his classroom and he threw open the door. There was a yelp of fear and the SandWing found himself face to face with Winter, the IceWing pointing a knife that glowed slightly.

"Nice to see you as well Winter. Please put down the knife." Cobra said, forcing his voice to stay steady. The IceWing lowered the knife and set it down.

"Sorry, you just startled us." He said. Cobra raised an eyebrow.

" _Us_?" He asked, before spotting Qibli, Moon, Turtle, Kinkajou, Sora and Shadowstrike standing around the classroom. Rummaging through one of the cabinets behind his desk was Peril, but she glanced up as she heard him and her eyes widened.

"Cobra, you're hurt!" She exclaimed, but the SandWing made a dismissive gesture with his good hand.

"Let's get out of this world first." He said, before slicing his hand through the air. The air in front of him shimmered, before a silver portal opened up.

"Everyone through, now!" Cobra snapped, and Winter leapt through, followed by Moon, then Qibli, then Kinkajou, then Turtle, then Dark, then Obsidian, and finally Peril. Cobra glanced around his classroom, before stepping through the portal, closing it behind him as he armed his classrooms magical defenses, sealing it up as the portal closed.

Cobra glanced around as he appeared in his personal chambers in The Conventions base. He stretched his wings, before awkwardly walking towards the door, his left arm still bound in the sling.

Shadowstrike was slumped in one corner of the outer chamber of his room, and Peril was sitting beside the NightWing. The NightWings sides were shaking, and the SandWing could hear him sobbing.

"Silverwings was one of the ones affected." Dark said, and Cobra turned to look at his old mentor. The tribrid had a slight glint in his eyes, like something was troubling him.

"Who else was affected?" Cobra asked.

"I think Darkwings." The tribrid said, pointing towards where Sora sat, the MudWings wings over her head. Moon sat beside her, talking softly to her as Qibli sat beside her, his wing wrapped around the NightWing.

Cobra winced as someone suddenly touched his hurt arm. He whipped his head around to see Peril standing beside him, one talon resting lightly on his left shoulder.

"What are we going to do Cobra?" She asked.

The SandWing sighed in defeat. "Peril, for the first time ever... I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

**POV for this chapter is Prism**

Chapter 4

Prism stalked around the hallways of Jade University, her giant form as a dragon barely allowing her to fit through them. But she refused to turn into another form. The inhabitants of this world were weak, and that was why she had come for this world.

 _ **Besides, that one dragon proved my point about this world completely.**_ She thought, remembering her fight with Cobra not to long ago. She stopped and looked around, and blinked as she found herself standing outside a classroom who's door was shut, and had the words " **Cobra, beginner and advanced magic** " printed on the window.

" **Now to find out more about my enemy."** Prism growled, before curling one talon up and slamming it into the door, knocking it off its hinges and sending it flying backwards into a wall. She squeezed through the doorway and took a single step inside before the a single object on the main desk in the room started to glow a bright silver. There was a sudden crackling of electricity, and a dozen bolts of silver lightning blasted into existence, arcing throughout the room.

Prism snarled as one slammed into the ground beside her, and watched as it crackled across the floor, ripping out a giant chunk. The white dragon whirled and crashed through the open doorway, tearing off the doorframe. Just as she made it out, there was a loud cracking sound, then her entire world turned silver, and she felt herself being lifted off the ground, before her head slammed into something and her vision faded.

Prism snarled as she came to. As she stood up, her head throbbed, and she silently swore she would get revenge on Cobra no matter what happened. She turned to look at the classroom, and her eyes widened. Where the doorway of the classroom had been there was now a giant gaping hole in the wall. She walked through and glanced around, barely being able to piece together the classroom from all the charred and shattered pieces of material that lay all around on the ground.

" **Why would he do this?"** Prism snarled. " **Why would be destroy his own classroom?"**


	5. Chapter 5

**POV for this chapter is Clearsight**

Chapter 5

Clearsight watched as Cobra led the group of dragons towards her. Her eyes narrowed as she saw that the SandWing was limping along on one foreleg, while the other was bound tightly up to his chest.

"What's happened here?" The NightWing asked.

"The Prism Hybrid has returned." Cobra snarled. "She's controlling every hybrid in the human world. Only Dark and Obsidian are free from her control."

Clearsight narrowed her eyes. "And I care about this why?"

"Darkwings is under her control." Cobra said softly. The NightWings eyes widened, before she sighed.

"Fine. What do we do?" She asked. Cobra grinned, before silver energy surrounded them. When it dissipated, Clearsight found herself standing in front of a cell, the only lighting coming from a single torch.

"Where..." she began, before Dark hissed at Cobra.

"You want _his_ help?! Are you crazy Cobra?!" The tribrid snarled. The SandWing didn't say anything, only looked into the cell, before opening a talon and causing a silver ball of flame to appear in the center of the cell at ceiling level. The light illuminated a dragon in the corner of the cell, and as Clearsight watched, the dragon raised its head to reveal chains around its mouth, as well as its dark eyes.

Clearsight hissed as she recognized the NightWing.

"Darkstalker." She breathed.

"Darkstalker, the last time I talked to you while you were being held here, you said you wished for redemption. If you swear allegiance to The Convention and I, I shall give you that. Will you do this?" Cobra said in a clear voice. The NightWing lifted his head and nodded. Clearsight couldn't believe what she was seeing. _I watched you fall under that spell._ She thought. _Why now? What else could you possibly do?_

"How?" Clearsight whispered. Darkstalker lifted his head to look at Clearsight. His eyes softened and started to tear up. The large dragon pointed to the chains around his snout then pointed to Clearsight. Cobra lifted a talon and snapped. The chains fell to the floor and Darkstalker rubbed his snout.

"Clearsight," He said softly. "I-I…"

"I know." She said wrapping her wings around him. "I've missed you too."

"Well, we may as well bring the whole group back together." Cobra said, before suddenly disappearing. A split second later he reappeared, a green SeaWing standing beside him.

Clearsight blinked, before her eyes widened in recognition. She _knew_ this SeaWing, and she had known him for a while.

"Fathom!" Clearsight cried and hugged her old friend. "I've missed you!"

"So have I." The SeaWing said and lifted his head to face Darkstalker. "Darkstalker… It's been a long time."

"So it has." He growled through his teeth. "The only reason that you are not dead is because my son is in danger."

Clearsight gave the NightWing a sharp glare. "Also you are friends."

Darkstalker snorted and remained quiet. Cobra snapped his claws and they suddenly appeared back at the base.

"We need to free the other hybrids." Cobra said.

"I heard Prism yell something about the night." Obsidian said rubbing her temples. "I think her pull is starting to spread to this world. I can feel it again."

"If that's true the-" Clearsight started to say but was cut off bye Dark.

"MY DRAGONETS!" The red dragon roared. "I have to get to Cobalt now! I need someone to come with me to make sure that I don't fall under. Current!"

The light blue SeaWing nodded. Clearsight watched as the two flew off. _Why can't the world be calm for five minutes?_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 **Cobalt: What about this?** _**Flashes kelp farts.**_

 **Dark: You do realize you think about what your going to say and which stripes to use before you flash them, right? So I know what you just said.**

 **Cobalt: Hrmph**

 **Dark:** _ **grins**_

 **Cobalt: Three moons, what are you up to?**

 **Dark: Nothing**

 **Cobalt: You're making the face.**

 **Dark: Let's just get back to the story.**

Chapter 6

Cobalt watched her two dragonets sleep peacefully in their bed. Tidalwave curled up in a ball while Quicksand wrapped one of his wings around his sister. Cobalt marveled at her children. Tidalwave was a deep blue with black wings. She had streaks of gold along her gills. She also had strange gold spots along her body which seemed to shimmer. The little dragonet's teardrop scales seemed to glow. Cobalt laid her eyes on Quicksand. He looked so much like his father despite his gold streaks running along his body. Quicksand's light up scales would flash suddenly now and then.

"I love both of you so much." Cobalt whispered. The deep blue SeaWing turned her head to the door right as two dragons entered.

"Cobalt." Dark said touching noses with his mate. "Something has happened. The Prism Hybrid has returned."

Cobalt gasped and looked at her two children. "Who has been affected?" she said knowing exactly why Dark was concerned.

"Every hybrid except for Obsidian, Dark, Light, and your twins." A voice said. Current hugged her sister. "And… Darkstalker."

"No." Cobalt growled. "The one dragon that I hate most _can't_ be our ally."

"I don't agree with it either but we need his help." Dark said putting a wing around the SeaWing.

"Ok but he can't go near the kids." She said than bared her teeth. "I still don't trust him."

"He won't." The tribrid promised. Cobalt rested her head on her mates neck when she heard a peep. Tidalwave and Quicksand jumped out of their bed and leaped into their father's arms.

"Dada!" squeaked Quicksand.

"We missed you!" Tidalwave exclaimed.

"I've missed you too." Dark said hugging his kids.

"Quicksand. Tidalwave." Cobalt said in a shaky voice. "Mommy and Daddy need to help uncle Cobra with something. Aunty Current and Uncle Light are going to stay with you for a couple of days. I love you both so much."

"Where are you going mommy?" Quicksand asked.

"We are going far away but we'll be back soon." Dark said nuzzling his dragonets. "Be good."

Cobalt and Dark left their babies with Current and flew to the base.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave them?" Cobalt said with tears in her eyes.

"They'll be safe." Dark said beating his wings. "If you feel worried we can fly back."

"No." The SeaWing said wiping away her tears. "We have to save them."


	7. Chapter 7

**POV for this chapter is Tsunami.**

Chapter 7

Tsunami ran down one of the hallways in Jade University, Tidepool perched on her shoulder. The SeaWing glanced backwards, nervous. She had snuck back into her office to retrieve every bit of information that could help Prism, and had also grabbed the gun she had kept in her desk.  
She rounded a corner and all of a sudden felt something hard smack into her stomach. She flew backwards through the air and slammed into the wall behind her, with Tidepool letting out a squeak of fear. The SeaWing managed to retain her grasp on the sheath of papers she had collected.  
Tsunami put one hand to her stomach, grimacing, before glancing up. Standing in front of her was a dragon with brilliant golden scales, its green eyes glazed over and emotionless.  
Shaking slightly, the SeaWing reached into her right pocket, pulling her gun out. Setting the papers down, she pulled the slide back, hearing it cock, before snatching the papers up again. She trained the gun on the dragon, standing up slowly.  
"D... don't get any closer." She said, the hand holding the gun shaking slightly. "I... I mean it!"  
The dragon raised one of its talons, and Tsunami readied herself to pull the trigger, before the dragon suddenly let out a roar of pain and stumbled backwards, clawing at its own head. The SeaWing watched warily, uncertain what was going on.  
The dragon looked at her once more, but this time it's green eyes were bright and full of fear. Tsunami steeled her nerves, and was about to pull the trigger when the dragon spoke.  
"Tsunami, don't... please." It said, and the SeaWing was so startled she dropped the gun. She knew that voice... but it couldn't be.. could it really be...  
"Sunny?!" Tsunami exclaimed, and the golden dragon nodded, before she grimaced and clawed a chunk of floor out of the ground.  
"You need to get out of here... I can't keep this up much longer... it took nearly all the strength I had to wrestle myself free from her grasp for this long, and I can feel her trying to regain control..." the SandWing looked at Tsunami, her green eyes bright. "Tsunami, you need to go, NOW!"  
The SeaWing blinked, before scooping up her gun. She turned and ran, feeling Tidepool's claws dig into her shoulder. Behind her, she heard a guttural roar, and she blinked back tears. As she an, she shoved her stuff into the sack she was carrying, before narrowing her eyes in concentration as she thrust a hand forwards, a small beam of navy blue energy shooting forwards and solidifying into a portal. Racing forwards, the SeaWing threw herself into the portal, closing it behind her.  
She landed on the other side with a hard thump, and winced as she stood back up. She glanced down at herself and her eyes widened as she realized she was now a dragon, but a small noise caused her to raise her head, and she gasped as she found herself staring down the barrel of a gun.  
"Who are you? How did you get here?" The dragon holding it demanded, and Tsunami narrowed her eyes. She recognized that voice. She racked her brain, and then it hit her.  
"It's Qibli, right?" She asked, and the dragons eyes narrowed.  
"Yes, it is. But how...?" Qibli began, but at that moment he was interrupted by someone else yelling at him. Tsunami turned her head slightly and saw a dragon with black scales approaching them.  
"Qibli, are you blind!? Put that gun down, can't you see that it's Tsunami!?" The black dragon yelled, and the SandWing powered the gun.  
"I take it that you're Moonwatcher." Tsunami said, looking towards the black dragon, who nodded.  
A small grin crossed Tsunami's face, before she heard a slight noise behind her. Turning, she saw another dragon coming towards her, one of its arms bound to its chest by a sling.  
"Glad to see you could join us Tsunami." The dragon said, a grin crossing its face. The SeaWing looked it over, before she licked eyes with it, feeling her own widening as she recognized the silver flames that as far as she knew only burned in the eyes of one particular person.  
"Cobra." The SeaWing breathed, and the grin on the SandWings face grew even bigger. Tsunami glanced at the SandWing's wounded arm, curious as to what had happened to him.  
"Oh, yeah, my arm..." Cobra said sheepishly. "Well, you see..."  
"He thought he could be this big hero he thinks he is, took Prism on alone, and she broke his arm." Another feminine voice said, and a coppery scales dragon with bright blue eyes walked up beside Cobra on his right, resting a talon on the SandWing's right shoulder.  
"Thanks for the sarcasm Peril." Cobra grumbled, but Tsunami could see a small smile crossing his face.  
"Oh don't worry, there's more where that came from." The SkyWing said, her voice steely. Tsunami looked at Peril again and saw a hard glint in her eyes.  
"Peril, not here please." The SandWing growled softly, before he looked at Tsunami again. "Once my arm heals, I'm going to look for the way to beat Prism. Peril, Cobalt, Dark, Moon, Qibli, and Clearsight are joining me. Would you like to join us as well?"  
Tsunami didn't hesitate for a second with her answer. "Of course I'll join you."


	8. Chapter 8

**POV for this chapter will be Obsidian.**

 **A/N: As of this point, the tribes from the eleventh book will be appearing in the story. So for those of you who haven't read it yet, major spoiler alerts.**

Chapter 8

Obsidian sat on one side of the table they were seated around, studying the three-dimensional map of Jade University Cobra had created, before letting out a snort of disapproval. _There is no way that this will work._ She thought. The hybrid looked around the large circle until her eyes landed on three dragons who sat on the opposite of her. One was the leader of the old rebellion base. Clearsight sat writing on several scrolls with her eyes narrowed. Next to her sat the legendary NightWing. _Darkstalker._ Obsidian growled deep in her throat. She still didn't trust him no matter what the others thought. She looked at the blue dragon who sat next to him. Cobalt kept glancing at the giant black dragon as if she expected him to attack her at any second. Dark noticed this and put a wing around his mate. Obsidian felt a small pang of sadness. She made a vow to never again let herself have a mate. _Scorch._ She thought as old memories rushed into her mind.

" _They're almost here." A tall muscular red SkyWing said. He looked down at his mate who was gathering weapons._

" _You should go." Obsidian said flicking her venomous tail. "They want me, Scorch. You should warn the others."_

 _Scorch touched his nose to hers taking in her scent. "I would rather die than lose you." The SkyWing wrapped his wings around her._

" _Well…" Hissed a voice behind them. A large female SandWing stood with several soldiers. "Isn't this touching. The SkyWing general with the filthy hybrid."_

 _Obsidian growled and twirled her spear. "Leave now and we won't hurt you."_

 _Burn laughed and then sneered, "Kill the SkyWing and leave the hybrid."_

" _No!" Obsidian cried as several SandWings leaped towards her mate. Scorch roared as fire bellowed from his jaws lighting the closest SandWing on fire. Obsidian threw herself at another stabbing him with her tail. She clawed at another when Burn slammed herself on the hybrids back pinning her on the ground. Another SandWing held her tail down._

" _Watch as I kill your mate." Burn hissed in Obsidian's ear. Obsidian turned her gaze to Scorch who was pinned against a rock. Several dragons took Burn's place as she walked up to the SkyWing._

" _Please…" Begged Obsidian. "I beg of you! I'll do anything. Just don't hurt him."_

" _It's a little too late for that." Burn chuckled. She raised her venoms tail above her head like a scorpion. Scorch growled at Burn. The SandWing stabbed the SkyWing in the chest with a roar._

Obsidian shook her head clearing her thoughts. She noticed that Darkstalker with staring straight at her. He gave her a look of sympathy. _Stay out of my head_. Obsidian thought. Darkstalker shrugged his wings as if to say, 'Nothing I can do about it'. Obsidian glared at him then turned her attention to Cobra who was calling for their attention.

"As you all know we are now facing an enemy who is indinably stronger than all of us combined." The young SandWing said in a cold voice. "Several of our SkyWings have flown across the globe to gain support from other tribes."

Obsidian's eyes darted to the figure who walked to stand beside Cobra. His scales were golden with bits a orange and shine even brighter than the sun. He had black stripes along his back that reminded Obsidian of a tiger she once caught. The thing that shocked Obsidian the most was his wings. He had four insect like wings.

 _He's not a hybrid._ Obsidian thought with horror and fascination. _He's from a whole other tribe._

The dragon looked around the table then his eyes landed on her's. Obsidian couldn't tell if her mind was playing tricks on her but she could have sworn he smiled at her.

"My name is Toxin." said the large dragon in a deep voice. "The HiveWings have decided to stay out of any battles due to the fact that the Hives are trying to catch a SilkWing who has flamesilk who escaped. Queen Wasp also is facing lots of protests at the moment due to the _Book of Clearsight_ being stolen from the temple."

 _Flamesilk? SilkWing? HiveWing? Wasp? BOOK OF CLEARSIGHT?_ Went Obsidian's brain. She needed to get her answers in order to trust this dragon.

"Toxin." She said smoothly. "Will the HiveWings or SilkWings send any help?"

Toxin nodded. "I am a powerful leader in the HiveWing ranks. I have brought several soldiers with me to support your army."

Obsidian dipped her head respectfully and realized that his eyes weren't actually black. They were a deep purple the reminded her of the night sky. Her heart skipped a beat but at the same time her brain yelled, _No! Stay strong! Strike first! Never show weakness! Never mate again! Too much at risk!_

"Book of Clearsight?" said a voice across the table. "Are you talking about my journal that I wrote for my dragonets?"

"You are Clearsight?" Toxin said in disbelief. "But you would have to be thousands of years old. And why did you leave?"

"We can talk about all of this later." interrupted Cobalt. The blue SeaWing narrowed her eyes. "We need to find a way to stop Prism. If we don't she will control both worlds."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: POV is going to be Cobra.**

 **Dark's note: Be prepared to be amazed at awesomeness.**

 **Cobalt: WHAT ARE YOU UP TO!? You are killing me with the 'I'm up to something' face.**

 **Dark: I'm not up to anything!**

 **Cobalt: Suuuuuuuuuure.**

 **Dark: I'm telling the truth!**

 **Cobalt: Ok, but I'm keeping an eye on you.**

 **Dark: Okay. You do that.**

Chapter 9

Cobra sat outside The Assemblies base. The SandWing was deep in thought, and was trying to figure out how they should attack Prism.

"You know, you don't have to be by yourself honey." A familiar voice said, and Cobra turned to see Peril landing next to him.

"I know, I just wanted to be alone." The SandWing replied as he put a wing around the SkyWing. The two sat like that for a long time, until Peril stood, her eyes narrowed as she focused on something in the distance.

"Cobra… we've got incoming." She said faintly, and the SandWing got up, his flaming eyes narrowing as he began to reach for his magic. What Peril had seen soon resolved into a group of dragons flying towards them, that soon halted, and three dragons continued onwards.

Cobra stepped forwards as the dragons landed. He looked them over, surprised; they had golden scaled and green eyes like Sunny, yet they also had the massive wings of a SkyWing, the gills, glow-in-the-dark scales and webbed talons of a SeaWing, and he could tell that their claws were serrated, just like those of an IceWing. As the one who was obviously their leader stepped forwards, Cobra stood up to his full height, which meant he just came level with the dragon's neck.

 _These guys are massive!_ The SandWing thought, before his eyes strayed from the leader to the dragon that was the closest to him. The SandWing nearly took off in fright as he saw the dragon was holding a massive longbow, with an arrow already fitted to the string and drawn halfway back.

"Who are you?" Cobra demanded, not acting intimidated.

"My name's Adder." The leader said, his voice was not hostile in any way. "The dragon with the longbow is my bodyguard, Acekiller. The other one's my tribe's tech advisor, Mirage."

Cobra felt Peril walk up beside him. "Well, now that we know who you are, mind telling us _what_ you are?" The SkyWing asked.

Adder smiled, spreading his wings to reveal a scattering of black scales like stars on the underside.

"We are the HybridWings." He said proudly.

"And why are you here?" A suspicious sounding voice asked, and Cobra turned to see Dark descending towards them, the tribrids flaming green eyes narrowed at the three HybridWings.

"Ah, you must be the famous tribrid magic user Dark." Adder said, extending one talon. "I've heard a lot about you from reliable sources."

Dark took the talon, shaking it, although there was still a look of suspicion in his eyes. The HybridWing leader turned back to where the rest of his tribe was, making a gesture for them to come down and land. As they landed, Cobra's jaw fell as he saw many of them covered in futuristic looking armor, along with a number of them carrying what appeared to be energy blasters.

"You know Dark, they may be helpful in our fight against Prism." Cobra whispered to his old teacher.

"We'll have to run it past the others on the war council first." The tribrid whispered back, before he said to Adder. "You, your bodyguard, and your tech advisor can follow us. The rest of your tribe will be monitored until we reach an agreement."

The three HybridWings nodded, before following Dark, Cobra, and Peril into their base.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Prism paced in the throne room of her new castle. Everything was running smoothly as planned but something felt off. Very off. This world was very different from when she left it. All of the dragons have been trapped in the bodies of scavengers. They ride in large boxes that make loud noises and can out run most dragons. They had no idea that dragons existed. Worst of all the scavengers had developed weapons that could easily kill a dragon.

" **This is wrong.** " she muttered under her breath. " **What happened to my home?** "

"Did you say something, Your Majesty?" squeaked a voice. Sunny was looking through old history books to help Prism find where the world went wrong. _Loyalty spells_ she thought with a silent chuckle. _Why didn't I think of it before?_

" **Sunny,** " Prism said slowly. " **Do you remember saving the world from that huge war?** "

"Yes and no. I remember all of it now but I feel like I didn't really do it." Sunny said shrugging her shoulders.

" **What do you know of a SandWing named** _ **Cobra**_ **?** " The giant dragon growled when she said his name.

"He _was_ a student at JU then got all tangled up in some weird dragon war then learned magic. He became leader of some sort of organization. To tell the truth, I'm kinda fuzzy on the whole thing." the little golden SandWing explained.

" **I believe that he is planning to either kill me or at least find a way to get rid of me.** " Prism said. " **I'm not exactly in a 'being annoyed by a whole bunch of dragons' mood.** "

"I understand, My Queen." Sunny said with a little bow. Prism dismissed Sunny and went back to pacing. Ruling a whole tribe of dragons was easier and harder than she thought. She didn't have to really _do_ anything. The hard part was that she had to deal with dragons who want to kill her. Why did they want to kill her? All she wanted to do was create a continent where hybrids could be safe. Was that really that bad? According to Night that was horrible. _How could my own mate hate the idea of peace?_ She thought then shivered at the memory of what Prism had done to him when he tried to curse her. " _Enchant Night to believe that he is nothing but an enchanted female IceWing ice sculpture by the name of Glacies who serves the most powerful animus alive."_

" **I'm so sorry!** " Prism cried out with a roar of anger and sadness. " **I promise I will find you.** "

Prism roared then grabbed a huge blank scroll and spread it out on the ground. She looked around the room and found a purple inkwell.

" **I enchant this jar of ink to create a map of this world and show me exactly where Glacies of the IceWings is.** "

Prism looked over the map very carefully until she spotted a red dot. She smiled with triumph.

" **There you are.** "


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:**

 **Cobalt: BIG PLOT TWIST! Im very proud of myself right now. Also I've realized that I write VERY short chapters…. Dark, is that weird?**

 **Dark: Cobalt, you should read the chapters I write for Sands of Darkness whenever I get around to working on it… they're short too.**

 **Cobalt: Welp. At least I'm not alone.** _ **Looks at Dark suspiciously.**_ **I still swear you are up to something.**

 **Dark: My big twist was the HybridWings. That's all I'm up to.**

 **Cobalt: I was talking about BOTH PLOT TWISTS AND IF YOU ARE UP TO NOTHING THEN WHAT'S IN THE BAG!?**

 **Dark: Oh, just these.** _ **Pulls out some feathers.**_

 **Cobalt: What are those for?** _ **Slightly concerned.**_

 **Dark: This.** _ **Flicks the feathers at her and they fly towards her.**_

 **Cobalt: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** _ **Tries to fly away and hide.**_

 **Dark:** _ **Casts a spell that pulls her back down to the ground and holds her there.**_

 **Cobalt: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** _ **Tries to escape but fails.**_

 **Dark:** _ **Laughs**_

 **Cobalt:** _ **Snaps at any feathers that some close.**_ **Hahahaha!** _ **Falls on ground laughing.**_ **Dark! Hahahahaha! Make. Them. STOP!** _ **Keeps laughing.**_ **I WILL DO ANYTHING!**

 **Dark: Really? Anything?**

 **Cobalt: YES!** _ **Laughs more.**_

 **Dark:** _ **Thinks for a few minutes.**_

* * *

 **A/N: POV for this chapter is Clearsight.**

Chapter 11

Yelling. Arguing. Fighting. Clearsight sat in a chair that was slightly higher than the others with Cobra on one side and Darkstalker on the other. None of her visions had prepared her for this. What where the HybridWings? _An entire tribe of hybrids that look the same._ She thought. Weirdly they looked like golden versions of Dark and Cobalt's dragonets. She shook her head free of her thoughts and looked around the table. Every dragon was shouting but Glacies. _Of course she isn't._ Clearsight thought. _But she is acting strange._

"Silence!" boomed a loud voice. Darkstalker stood on his hind legs and beat his wings to try to get attention. Slowly the voices died down and all eyes laid on Clearsight. _Here we go_. She thought.

"I know things have been strange lately." Clearsight said letting her voice carry all the way to the back of the room. "For example we learned that we are not alone on our own separate continents. I know that we may not see eye to eye with everything but we do agree on one thing. We CAN NOT let this _Prism_ take away members of our tribes, friends, even families."

Clearsight paused for a moment letting her comment sink in. Several dragons around the table put a wing around another or gripped a piece of jewelry. _Now I have to hit this hard._

"My son was taken from me." She said loudly. "I am certainly NOT the only one who has lost someone! Think about what it would be like if you were them. What would YOU want your fellow dragons to do!?"

"Fight!" yelled a voice. Toxin looked firmly at the others. "Never Surrender!"

The other HiveWings chimed in. "Never Surrender!"

The other tribes started chanting as well until every dragon was in unisun except one. Glacies sat twitching. A few dragons around her started to notice and tried to see what was wrong. Suddenly, Glacies let out a roar and dropped to the floor.

"What is going on?" Clearsight said turning to Darkstalker. The large NightWing shook his head.

"I'm not sure." he said. Glacies suddenly stood. Her pure white scales started shifting and changing colors. She grew until she was taller than Darkstalker. Her now black scales was covered in yellow markings that seemed to glow. Her wings split into four large insect like wings. The dragon's eyes changed from purple to a glowing orange that darted from dragon to dragon. Three silver teardrop scales surrounded each eye.

"ITS NIGHT!" yelled one dragon. Several dragons ran to get away from the giant dragon while others bared their teeth and surrounded him. Night roared then suddenly collapsed as if he had just flown around the world. He struggled to keep his head from falling to the ground.

" **W-where am I?** " The black dragon croaked weakly. " **W-where's Prism?** "


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: POV for this chapter is going to be Acekiller.**

Chapter 12

Acekiller crouched on the roof of one of the buildings of Jade University. The HybridWing held his longbow in one hand, although he was still getting used to being a human. He already had an arrow nocked to the string of the bow, and he was watching with narrowed eyes, waiting to see if Prism would come outside.

He had been sent to scout out the university in order to attain information for their upcoming attack, but before he had left, Adder had given him a second set of instructions.

"If you see Prism, go for the kill." he said in a low voice. "But only if its a clear shot. We can't let her know that we exist."

He hadn't bothered to ask why. He knew all too well about Prism. The HybridWings was Prism's dream come true. When Acekiller was young he didn't understand why Prism was shunned from the world. What was wrong with a safe place for hybrids? He finally realized that the idea wasn't bad. Just how. Prism would have to kill of several tribes in order to gain the land that she needed.

Acekiller crouched lower as he saw movement on the balcony of the giant, out-of-place castle. A giant white dragon with black and purple stripes walked slowly out onto the balcony. The dragon sighed and looked at the sky with sadness.

 _What are you up to?_ Acekiller wondered. He crouched lower and narrowed his eyes. Prism stretched all four her wings and re-settled them. Acekiller noticed several scars on the underside of her wings. He shifted, but caused a tile on the JU roof to slide off and crash to the floor below. Prism snapped her head up right towards his direction. She tilted her head at the roof. Acekiller smiled to himself; he was completely invisible to her eyes. Prism was about to leap into the air when a dragon emerged behind her.

"My Queen." The black dragon said bowing. "Night has been released from his curse."

" **What!?"** Prism roared lashing her tail. " **Which one of our spies reported this?"**

"We have reports from Toxin that he had the chance and took it." said a red dragon behind the black one. Acekiller didn't realize that there were two dragons behind the first one.

"He has been asking for you." Said a yellow and orange dragon with black stripes like a tiger. _Toxin._ Acekiller thought with disgust, then remembered his history lessons. _The whole tribe is made of NightWing-SilkWing hybrids. He has no choice._ "I have never seen a dragon that desperate."

" **Good. The next chance you get lead him to us."** Prism said smoothly. She then nodded to the first dragon. " **Darkwings, I heard a noise coming from the roof. Send in the scouts and bring the suspect to me, alive."**

Acekiller decided that he heard enough. Getting caught by probably the most powerful dragon in the world was not something on his bucket list; plus, he didn't know if his human form could take on several dragons. He quickly ran across the roof avoiding the easier paths to avoid the eyes of watching dragons. Acekiller almost fell when he heard claws scraping the roof tiles. _I hope this works_. He thought as he opened a portal. The world around him suddenly changed. He also was relieved to find himself back in his dragon form. The HybridWing sat for a moment replaying the events of Prism's castle back in his head. His ears perked at the voices coming from the far end of the room.

"We don't have many scrolls of what happened to you or Prism." said a voice. "Most of the scrolls have been destroyed."

Acekiller realized that he had landed in the library. A small blind NightWing felt around the scrolls as if his life depended on it. Next to him stood Night. The dragon had been given a special amulet to wear that was enchanted to shrink him back to his normal size. The legendary dragon kept twitching his wings and constantly touching his temples. Acekiller squared his shoulders and narrowed his eyes.

"Starflight," He said. "Where is the council?"

"They are in throne room." the NightWing said pointing with a wing. "They are going over battle plans with the HiveWings and HybridWings."

"Thank you." Acekiller said and was just about to walk away when he realized that he needed one of them to come with him. "Night, I'm afraid that this concerns you."

" **What do you need?"** he said in a deep but gentle tone then scrunched his eyes as if he was in pain. " **We need to go quickly. Toxin doesn't know he's one of hers."**

Acekiller blinked then remembered that Night was a triple seer. Past, present, and future thoughts where all open to the black dragon. _Please stay out of my head._ He thought as they flew to the throne room. Several heads turned towards the door as it flung open. The three dragons of legend, Toxin, Adder, Cobra, Dark, and finally Cobalt all turned with confused expressions.

"Acekiller," Adder said slowly. "What is the meaning of this?"

"The HiveWings are spies. They are all under Prism's control." Acekiller said narrowing his eyes at Toxin. "We can't trust them."


	13. Chapter 13

**POV: Toxin**

 **Cobalt: (just want it noted: the past three chapters have been written by me. DARK I NEED HELP!)**

Chapter 13

Toxin's eyes went wide with disbelief. He lashed his tail with outrage. How dare this dragon accuse _him_? A HiveWing GENERAL.

"Three moons!" Toxin roared. "How DARE you accuse me of betrayal!? HiveWings are bred for loyalty. We train our dragonets from the day they are born that loyalty is the most important aspect of being a soldier."

"Then why were you talking with Prism just before the meeting?" Acekiller said, squaring his shoulders to look bigger. Toxin's eyes darted across the dragon searching for weaknesses. Acekiller was smaller, but Toxin knew better than to underestimate him. The HybridWing was a trained assassin, and most likely possessed some sort of animus power.

Toxin extended the stinger on his tail to remind the assassin of the deadly weapons that all HiveWings are born with.

"I was hunting before the meeting." Toxin growled flexing his orange-yellow body. "Plus how would I even travel to the other world? The Hives had never heard of this other world until now."

Clearsight stood and looked at Adder. "Are you sure that Acekiller saw the right dragon?"

"Yes." Adder said with a flat tone and a quick nod. "He reported it several seconds before he arrived and also sent several pictures."

The HybridWing flicked a wing towards Acekiller. Acekiller handed a strange black box to Adder.

"It's called a camera. It makes pictures appear." A blue dragon whispered to Toxin. Toxin learned earlier that this dragon's name was Cobalt. Toxin gave a thankful nod to his new ally and turned back to face them.

"See, I know what I see, _Toxin_." Acekiller growled, the HybridWings green eyes narrowing. "So don't accuse me of lying. I don't lie, and I sure in the three moons don't imagine seeing dragons in the place of other dragons."

"THEN EXPLAIN WHY I DON'T RECALL ANY OF THIS!?" Toxin roared. The HiveWing didn't know how cameras worked but he could tell that what it showed wasn't adding up. Toxin clenched his jaw refusing to show how much the picture spooked him.

"Two words; mind control." The assassin said with a smirk. "Easy to explain as that."

"Prism only controls _hybrids_." Toxin growled. "I'm a _pure_ HiveWing."

"And all HiveWings are SilkWing-NightWing hybrids." Acekiller hissed. Toxin opened his mouth and closed it. Was it true? Could he possibly have endangered the whole mission?

"If that's true…... " Toxin felt as if all of his muscles turned to stone. "Then she could control me at any second. I could be under her control and not realize it."

Toxin looked around the table. The room had fallen deadly silent, the drumming of his heart sounding like thunder in his ears despite the silence. He turned his gaze to Acekiller.

"How do we know that _you_ aren't under Prism's control, _HybridWing_?" Toxin hissed.

"That's enough!" Adder snapped, slamming his talon down on the table. "All HybridWings are completely loyal to me. Only I can see into their minds, and if necessary control their actions. Prism _cannot_ control my tribe. And for you to make that accusation is unjust!"

"All Hivewings are loyal to me, yet she can control my army!" Toxin growled, spreading his wings. He now realized that he was only a head taller than Adder, but the other dragon looked stronger. "Do you not see why no one fully trusts your tribe!? _You_ are the same as Prism! Making a tribe of hybrids that only you can control!"

Toxin turned to face the rest on the council. "I have done my research! Prism is the one who wanted to start this tribe! You are all of Prism's descendants! Don't you see? We cannot trust them! They are all betrayers! They have betrayed us once and they will do it again." Toxin turned to face Adder with fury in his eyes. "Where were you when my tribe was under attack!? Where were you when my _daughter_ and _wife_ were _murdered_ by the LeafWings!? YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT BETRAYAL ADDER!?"

There was a sudden steely screech, and a knife suddenly flew past Toxins head, embedding itself up to the hilt in the wall behind the HiveWing. Acekiller was glaring at the general, a hidden sheath now visible attached to the underside of his arm.

"The HybridWings have a policy to never get involved with inter-tribal wars!" Adder saud, the HybridWing leaders eyes burning with fury. "I am the first ever HybridWing created! I was a genetic experiment. I have watched dozens of my fellow tribe members die from old age, while the years stopped affecting me when I reached the age of twenty! I have watched as all my wives and children passed away! So I'm sorry, but the HybridWings haven't had reason to emerge and get involved in the world until now! SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND LEAVE MY TRIBE ALONE!"

Toxin stood glaring. He knew all of this to be true. "Adder…" Toxin said as calmly as he could. Tears started swelling in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. "You did have a reason."

"Toxin, you have no clue what my tribe was going through when your war with the LeafWings started." The HybridWing leader said quietly. "We had a rebellion going on to overthrow me as leader. I was unable to send you reinforcements because I had to deal with a war going on inside my own tribe!"

Toxin's eyes softened. The HiveWing let out a sad sigh and relaxed his muscles. "I guess we both have let eachother down."

There was a long moment of silence. Toxin sat back down staring at the floor trying to collect his thoughts. Several HiveWings and HybridWings where glaring at each other. Adder also stood looking at the stone ground. Neither dragon moved. Toxin felt something warm drip across his face then felt throbbing on his ear and cheek. Blood dripped down from his face. He glanced at the knife and noticed it was stained red. The HiveWing reached up to his face and realized that blood was gushing below his eye and from a cut in his ear. _That dragon will pay_. The Hivewing though with a glare.

"I guess we have." Adder's voice broke the silence. Finally, Clearsight stood.

"We need a way to tell who is under Prism's control and who is not." She said firmly, then added: "I also will not let two of my generals fight unless they can cooperate under pressure."

" _Reckonsaw_ " Toxin said in a deep voice straightening himself.

"Understood." Adder said, then gave Toxin a confused face.

"It was the old language of Pantala." The HiveWing said in a deep voice.


	14. Chapter 14

**POV: Adder**

 **Cobalt: Soooooo… They don't like each other.**

 **Dark: You think? And just to make you happy, I'll write this chapter.**

 **Cobalt: THANK YOU!**

Chapter 14

Adder stood hunched over his own personal map of Jade University that Acekiller had created through 3D scanning thanks to some tech that Mirage had created. The HybridWing leader was scanning the terrain, noting where he could place archers for overlapping crossfire and how his ground troops would best be deployed.

The door opened, and then closed behind him. Without turning, he said "What new do you have to report?"

"Nothing sir. Prism is still gathering her forces for an attack on this location." Acekiller said, walking into Adder's field of vision on his right. "We should attack first, to strike the first blow."  
"They would never allow it." Adder growled under his breath, clenching a talon. "Especially not Toxin. He'd be liable to cage us just for suggesting it."

"Then why do we even have to suggest it?" Asked a female voice, and Mirage walked up on Adder's left. "We've never had to do that before when we attack."  
"Things are different now Mirage. I'm a general under Clearsight, not just the HybridWing leader. I have to follow her orders as much as I have to give them to my tribe." Adder said, frowning at his technical officer. "What you're suggesting is mutiny."

"We're still our own tribe. You still make decisions for us." Mirage argued. "I say we attack."  
"I'm not ordering an attack without the support of the War Council." Adder growled, whirling and walking out of the room. "And I'll ask them now."

* * *

"We have to attack first!" Adder said, waving a talon at the map of Jade University. "If we strike first, we stand a chance at catching Prism off guard! Then we can crush her army, free the controlled dragons, and put an end to her!"

"I like the idea of striking first, but we aren't ready." Cobalt said then flicked a wing towards Toxin. "First, we need a way to free the HiveWings from Prism's control."

"We have a way." Adder growled, flicking a talon at Mirage, who stepped forwards and held up what looked like a simple metal bracelet.

"It may look simple, but it's extremely complicated." The female HybridWing said, cracking it open to reveal a bunch of gears and blinking lights. "Technology combined with animus magic, to provide a shield around one's thoughts as well as a guard against mind control. We have them created specifically so that only the HiveWing wearing the master band can control the HiveWings wearing the other bands."

Cobra raised an eyebrow. "That sounds complicated." He said, before glancing at Cobalt, the only other dragon present with extensive technological knowledge. "Would it work?"

"I believe so." She said, her markings lighting up as if she was doing the math in her head. "Since I was raised in the dragon world, I have only used the things that Dark and Cobra brought back here. But I believe so since it was animus touched."

"It will work. We've run the models." Mirage insisted.  
"I trust her. Her tech, and that of her predecessors, has proved invaluable to our tribe over the years." Adder said, smiling slightly. "It's her tech that allows Acekiller to get close to his victims as quietly as he does. Like how he's right behind you currently Toxin."

Toxin whirled around, almost stabbing Acekiller with his tail. The HiveWing relaxed a little when he realized that Acekiller wasn't trying to kill him. "I suggest not doing that again unless you want a face full of torturing poison." Toxin growled then chuckled a little when Acekiller's smile turned to fright. "That's very impressive, but does these anti-control bands work? Have you tested them?"

"The first two she created, she set to respond only to a HybridWing." Adder said. "I put on the master band, and Acekiller wore the other. We had Dark try to take over Acekiller's mind, but he couldn't. I, on the other talon, was able to."

"You didn't tell me about this." Cobalt said, poking Dark with her tail.

"They asked me to keep it a secret." The tribrid said with a shrug. "I'm good at that."

"I think that you should tell your _mate_ that you can mind control dragons!" Cobalt said, lashing her tail. "How long have you been able to do that?"

"Years Cobalt. _Years._ " Dark said, frowning at her. "Seriously, how do you think I was able to get that job at Jade University when Tsunami was so sceptical of everyone wanting a job?"

"I thought that she like you better than the other teachers." Cobalt said, glaring a little. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would act like this." He grumbled. Adder coughed to get back the attention.

"We have a means to prevent Prism from controlling the HiveWings. Why else _can't_ we attack yet?" He asked.

Clearsight sighed. "Something is blocking my visions. I can't see all of the timelines. Only the ones where we fail are appearing."

"Then I guess it's a good thing you've got me Miss Clearsight." Adder said with a grin, tapping his own temple. "I have strong future sight as well. In fact, I believe it's stronger than your own. I can see the futures where if we attack first, we crush Prism. I can also see the futures were if we wait, she'll bring her army here and sweep through this base, killing all of us and taking the hybrids. Which outcome do you prefer?"

" **What will happen if we win?"** A deep voice said. Night was standing in a shadowy corner silently. " **You can't hide your thoughts from me. Tell the others what you plan to do with her."**

Adder sighed, before he pulled his own blade from its sheath. "She'll be a threat no matter where we put her." The HybridWing leader growled. "I plan on facing her, _alone_ , in single combat."

Night grew a little in size with anger. His red eyes glowing. " **I will not allow you to kill my wife. I have waited thousands of years to see her again. I will be the one to face her. She will stop when we meet. My sight is stronger than any dragon who walked this earth."**

"And yet, I know for a fact that I am the eldest out of the two of us." Adder growled. "I have thousands of years of knowledge. I am from Darkstalker's age. I have seen many things, and outlived many."

Night growled. " **If you want to kill her in the end you will have to go through me. I am more powerful than Prism."**

"And yet," Adder said with a smirk. "Power doesn't do anything when technology is around. Wouldn't you say so, _Acekiller_?"

"I would." Acekiller's voice said from thin air as all of a sudden a thin, gleaming blade appeared out of thin air at Night's neck.

"Listen to me Night." The HybridWing leader said softly. "Prism is a threat to us all, even if defeated. I must end her, once and for all. And if I even get a hint that you aren't on our side..." He shook his head. "Well, then Acekiller has full authority to end you."

Night glared at the HybridWing and removed his amulet from his neck. Night suddenly grew until he was twice the size of Darkstalker. He placed a talon on top of Adder, pinning the HybridWing on his back.

" **Next time you threaten a dragon, make sure you have full control."** Night said, releasing Adder. He then placed the amulet around his neck and shrunk back to normal. " **I am on your side. But you of all dragons should know what it is like to lose someone you love and all you can do is blame yourself."**

"The blame lies on those who created me." Adder snarled as he climbed back to his feet. "I didn't ask to be immortal. I didn't ask to outlive all my wives or children. I didn't ask for this!" The HybridWing reached up and latched a talon onto a necklace bearing the HybridWing royal seal. "And you can't read my mind; what you see is a fake. Technology outclasses your power, Night. You can't get in my mind. You don't _know me at all._ "

" **I don't have to read yours. I can read theirs."** Night said, flicking his tail towards the other HybridWings. " **No one asks to be immortal. We are more alike than you will allow yourself to realize."**

" _We are nothing alike."_ A voice hissed from next to Night, and Acekiller suddenly materialized as his scales shifted back to their sandy gold color. The assassin's eyes were glowing pure silver as he glared at Night. " _You and I share nothing at all. We are totally different, and shall never be the same."_

" **Created for the purpose of power. Both immortal but live empty lives."** Night said softly. " **Both spend nights grieving for the ones we love. Both waiting for death to take us. Yes, Adder. I think we share something."**

" _Except death can't take me."_ Adder hissed, still speaking through Acekiller.  
" _The only death I can die is if I fall in combat."_ Mirage suddenly spoke, her eyes now glowing pure silver.

" **Prism will kill you."** Night said, a little creeped out by the sudden changes in voices and dragons. " **Are you ready for that fate?"**

" _I have been trying to bring about that fate for three thousand years."_ Adder hissed in Mirage's voice.  
" _And yet, no matter what I do…"_ Acekiller hissed.  
"I cannot find an opponent who can bring it to me." Adder finished, glaring at Night as the rims of his eyes glowed pure silver.

" **I can help you with that."** Night said, showing his fangs.  
" _If I wanted your help, I would have asked you."_ Acekiller growled, before the HybridWing assassins eyes returned to normal at the same time as Mirage's, the silver around Adder's eyes fading to nothing.

"But I don't want, or need, your help." Adder said firmly. "I will fall fighting an enemy who needs to be stopped. And I shall go out an honorable death, protecting what I believe is true. And what I know to be right."

" **But have you looked beyond your own death?"** asked Night. " **Your tribe will be murdered without you."**

"Our tribe can disappear from the world if necessary, but I know what you talk of." Adder said. "I will fight by your side against Prism, but if she must die, then she must die. Understood?"

" **I will fight by your side but when the time comes, you will choose to make an enemy of me."** Night said, sighing. " **I hope that you will see where I stand. She is the last dragon that I know. All my friends and family are dead. I just want to live with her in peace."**

Night lightly touched a drawing of Prism that lay on the stone table. Adder could tell how much he desperately missed his mate but the HybridWing knew that Prism had to be stopped.

"We've fought enough." Cobra said, standing and putting a talon on the table. "We must vote. Will we land the first blow, or wait for Prism to strike first?"

"You know my vote already." Adder growled under his breath.

" **Strike first."** Night said then glared at Adder. " **But I will be the one to face Prism."**

"I vote we strategize first then attack." Cobalt said. "We need to prepare. But yes, strike first."

"He who waits will inevitably fall." Dark said. "I vote to strike first."  
"As much as I want to agree with Dark, Cobalt raises a good point." Cobra said. "We need to strategize before launching an attack."  
"I agree with Cobra." Peril said with a small smile.

" **I will tell you all I know about Prism."** Night said with a sad tone. " **The only thing I will not reveal is how to kill her."**

"Clearsight?" Adder said, turning to the NightWing. "Your vote is the one that counts. What do you say?"

After a long moment Clearsight nodded her head. "We need to attack first." she said, sighing. "It's the only way."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**

 **Cobalt: Is it just me or does Adder seem to argue with everyone?**

 **Dark: You try being a dragon over four thousand years old who has watched everyone he cares for die while he's powerless to do anything about it.**

 **Cobalt: Wow… that was dark.** _ **thinks for a second**_ **Get it? That was DARK! Like your name! Get it?** _ **smiles**_

 **Dark: I do not know whether to be offended by that horrible joke or let it go.**

 **Cobalt: Come on! That was clever!**

 **Dark: Clever is being able to do this.** _ **Snaps his talons and causes a cage to appear around Cobalt.**_

 **Cobalt: Seriously!?** _ **Slams side of cage with tail then glares at Dark who is holding a bag.**_ **I know what you are thinking but don't do it.** _ **Flashes squid brain.**_

* * *

 **POV: Dark**

Chapter 15

Dark raised his talon, slipping on his specialized gloves that shifted to adapt to human hands when he went into the other world. The tribrid checked his energy blaster, grunting as he admired the upgrades the hybridWing tech dragon, Mirage, had added.

"So, you're really going through with this?" His mate asked, and Dark nodded as he kissed her.

"Yes, and you need to stay here and watch our dragonets." He said with a smile, sliding his attack mask on and activating the goggles. "I'll be back sooner than you know."

"Dark," Cobalt said, hugging his again with tears in her eyes. "I can't shake off this feeling that something is going to go wrong. Please be careful."

"When am I not?" Dark asked with a wry grin. "Don't answer that by the way."

Cobalt laughed a little, "Why can't the worlds just stay at peace for a little?" Cobalt hugged him again.

"Prism attacked us. We don't have a choice in this Cobalt." Dark said sadly, hugging her back.

"Just keep an eye out for Night…" the SeaWing said, frowning. "I don't trust him."

"I'm not going to be the only one with an eye on him, I'm sure." Dark said. "Adder's sure to have Acekiller watching him."

"I just think that when the time comes he won't be able to imprison her." She said, then lightly touched the black scar behind her ear. "You know what I mean."

"That's what I'm there for." A voice suddenly said from the doorway, and Dark whirled to find Adder standing there, wearing armor that consisted of plate and mail combined. Strapped to the HybridWings back was his massive sword, and there was an inconspicuous sheath under his right arm that he could draw a knife from if necessary.

"I still don't think you should battle her." Cobalt said, flicking a wing at Adder. "Your tribe needs you."

"My tribe is the reason I plan on fighting her." Adder said, narrowing his green eyes. "If Prism doesn't fall, then one day soon she will come for the HybridWings, and take them from me. I plan on preventing that at all costs."

"Maybe she won't." Cobalt said. "Maybe once she realizes her soul mate is still alive she will surrender."

"Her ' _soul mate'_ trapped her all those years ago." Adder sneered. "If anything, she'll have a grudge against him for betraying her."

"Maybe not." Cobalt said calmly. "Darkstalker doesn't have a grudge against Clearsight. If you remember, _Clearsight_ was the one who _trapped_ him under ground for _hundreds_ of _years_. They are perfectly happy now." Cobalt noticed that Adder made a disapproving face. Then she added on with a sarcastic tone, "But what do I know? I'm only seven years old with two dragonets and have defeated several giant evil dragons."

Dark was shocked about how snippy Cobalt was. _She really believes that there is good in every dragon._ Dark thought, smiling at his mate. He raised a talon and brushed a few tears from Cobalt's eyes.

"I'm coming back." He whispered in the SeaWing's ear. "Then, now, and forever."

" _Take my life and set me free again_." She whispered back, quoting one of their favorite songs.

Dark smiled slightly, before he walked out of the room, passing Adder, who turned and started walking beside him.  
"Is your tribe ready?" The tribrid asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Adder growled as they walked into the assembling area where the army was assembling for the attack. Dark immediately headed towards Obsidian, walking up to her.

"Hey Dark." Obsidian said touching noses with him. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just waiting for when we attack.." The tribrid said, smiling at his sister.

"The three of us fighting together." Light said to his brother and sister. "Who would have thought."

"I wouldn't have ever thought it." Dark said, narrowing his eyes as he watched Adder standing beside Mirage, the HybridWing technical dragon working on the leaders armor, attaching tech to it and tuning said technology.

Obsidian caught him looking at them. "I'm not sure I can trust them."

"Not like we have any choice." Dark growled. "They're our strongest ally right now, plus they seem to be a very military-oriented tribe."

"I now know how you guys feel about me." Light said in a low voice. "I would like to trust them but Adder has made several enemies within the base. What do you think, Dark?"

"I don't know what to think about Adder…" Dark admitted. "I can't judge him on his thoughts if what he said in the last meeting is true… he could have some sort of ulterior motive for helping us."

"I don't like that we can't see his intentions." Obsidian said glaring across the room. "Why can't dragons just fight like we used to? Claws, teeth, and fire. Way less complicated." The hybrid adjusted her weird looking armor.

"Well, the HybridWings have never been revealed by their enemies, have they?" Dark asked pointedly.

"I'm not sure." Obsidia said. "They seem to be enemies with the HiveWings. Toxin was pretty shaken up after the fight." Dark's sister flicked a wing towards the HiveWing general.

"And…" Light said, his eyes darting towards Night. "Not to mention that he just became enemies with the most powerful dragon to ever live."

"Thanks for that, Light." Obsidian said whacking him on the head with her wing. The copper dragon was by far taller than her two younger brothers. She wrapped her wings around both of them. "It feels like yesterday I watched you two climb out of your eggs. Now you two are all grown up." Obsidian let the tears fall from her face. The three siblings leaned onto one another. Dark knew why she was afraid. There was a shortage in anti-mind control bands and she had given hers to Light. Dark knew that she would do anything for her brothers.

"Wings of sand and sky." Obsidian said to her brothers then they repeated. Their mother had made them say a little chant when the three of them were arguing. They turned it into a small war chant before every battle.

"Earth." Obsidian said, referring to her MudWing father.

"Night." Dark added, his father being a NightWing.

"Ice." Light finished, mentioning his IceWing father. The three of them hugged and then walked over to the makeshift armory in the corner of the main hall. Dark noticed that Toxin had found his way next to Obsidian. _This will be good for her._ Dark thought with a smile. His sister and the HiveWing brushed wings and touched noses. A small pang went off in Dark's heart. _I'm going to make it for you, Cobalt_. Dark thought with sadness. He was so ready to see his dragonets again. Tidalwave and Quicksand _will_ their father again. If it was the last thing that Dark would do, he _**will**_ see his family again.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**

 **Cobalt: Awww! You and your siblings are so cute! And you better come back from that war. The kids have been asking for you non stop and poor Current needs to get out in the world.** _ **Sits in the cage.**_ **What's in the bag? It better NOT be more feathers.**

 **Dark: It's a bag… who says there's something in it?** _ **Opens bag to reveal that it's completely empty.**_

 **Cobalt:** _ **Sighs in relief.**_

 **Dark: So, what do you think is going to happen next?**

 **Cobalt: Well… we are the creators of this world sooooooooooooooooo it depends on what we do.**

Chapter 16

"They plan to attack today." Said a voice behind Prism. She gave a slight smile then remembered something.

 **"Will Night be among them?"** She asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Night? My Queen, he has been dying to see you according to our spies. He will be there." Darkwings said.

 **"Make sure that none of our troops engage with him."** Prism demanded. She gazed over the scrolls of the different timelines of how that war would play out. Her NightWing hybrids had been working day and night to create them.

 **"This Adder... he will try to kill me."** Prism growled. She stabbed the wooden table with her tail, the HiveWing-like venomous stinger pierced the map of the university. **"If Night tries to save me then this** _ **Adder**_ **will end my love. If we kill Adder then we will be shunned from the world. The timelines show that we will be hunted."**

"We will protect you, My Queen." Darkwings said, bowing. "Our army is ready for anything. We have several dragons who were born from blood red eggs, animus, seers, and mind readers."

 **"Good. Alert our spies to start the first wave."** Prism said smiling. **"Tell them to kill only those who will not give in. Do any of the tribrids have children?"**

"I do not belie-" Darkwings said. Prism glared as the NightWing started to break from the trance. "Wha- where am I?"

The NightWing shook his head and glance up at Prism. He growled and grabbed a long silver sword.

"Where is Silverwings!? What have you done with my friends!?" He yelled. Prism rolled her eyes.

 **"Darkwings..."** she said forcing him to look in her eyes. **"You are safe. Lower the sword. I am your Queen. Clearsight and Darkstalker will follow us soon. Just sleep."**

The NightWing started to fall unconscious. Prism called in two dragons to remove him from the throne room.

"Will he be ok?" Asked a red dragon. Prism felt a little bad for not remembering his name.

" **Flameflayer."** Prism said, remembering his name. " **Make sure he doesn't leave the castle until the battle."**

"Yes, My Queen." the dragon said.

Prism nodded turned her attention back to the scrolls. No matter how many times she scanned them, she could not find a single timeline where everything worked out as she planned. Was she going to fail? Three thousand years she has waited for the day that she could create a safe haven for hybrids. Three thousand years she has waited in a prison, alone and cold. Three thousand years she has waited to be reunited with Night. She could not fail. She _would_ not fail. The great white dragon roared in fury.

" **This has to work!"** she yelled, pounding the table with her fists. " **These scrolls CAN'T be true!"**

She suddenly swung her tail at the table, knocking it over. Papers flew across the room. She looked at the scrolls as the flew in front of her. She snatched one out the air and scanned every inch of it. Prism blinked in disbelief. There was a drawing of Night holding her dead body in the rain. Tears were streaming from the black dragons eyes. Another drawing showed one of the other way around. Another showed them both dead with Adder standing over their bodies. The next showed them together crying into each other. Another showed Prism in a new cell with several large spikes threatening to kill her if she dared to move.

"You know, maybe you should just surrender if your precious timeline scanning isn't working out." A sudden voice hissed out of thin air. Prism whirled around but saw nothing. Was it one of her RainWings?

"I'm no RainWing." The voice snarled, before a dagger almost a foot long flew past her, embedding itself into a wall. "Next time, I'll actually aim more precisely, _Prism_."

" **Show yourself!"** Prism yelled, sending little bits of purple electricity through the air.

There was a sudden shimmer, before a large, golden dragon appeared, his green eyes laser-focused on Prism. Strapped to his back was a massive longbow that had somehow turned invisible with him, and on his neck, gills pulsed as he growled.  
"Here I am." He hissed.

" **You aren't Adder? Hmm.. pity."** She snarled then realized something, putting her guard down. " **You-you are a seven breed hybrid? I-I'm not alone? There are others like us?"**

"I'm a seven breed hybrid, yes." The golden dragon growled, before his eyes suddenly lit up pure silver. " _But unlike you, I'm on the right side of this war."_

" **Adder."** Prism smiled then suddenly hit him with her tail, knocking him across the room. " **You coward! Sending a puppet!"**

The dragon's eyes suddenly stopped glowing silver, and he sprang up, growling.

"I'm no puppet!" He shouted as he whipped his bow from his back, nocking an arrow and sending it flying at her, before following it with another half dozen within a span of five seconds. Prism roared in pain. She ripped the arrows out of her arm and screamed. The suddenly felt woozy.

" **You idiot!"** Prism yelled, stumbling. She grasped a chair trying to support herself. She glared at the golden dragon despite how afraid she was. Prism's body started shutting down slowly.

 **"What... have... you... done!?"** She gasped.

"It's called nanotechnology poison." the dragon said, grinning as he held up an arrow. "My tribe has an amazing technology officer who is always inventing new weapons for me to use in my missions."

" **What... is… it... doing... to... me?"** Prism begged, now on her knees cringing in pain. She knew that she had made herself immortal but whatever this poison was it made her doubt her immortality spell.

"The nanotechnology attacks your nervous system. Making your body shut down, which you're undoubtedly experiencing right now." The golden dragon said, before smiling wickedly. "But I have nastier stuff Prism. After all; there's a reason my name is Acekiller."

" **Will... this... kill... me?"** Her voice was now slurred.

"No, this is just a present from Adder." Acekiller said, moving up to her and crouching, staring at her with his green eyes. "He says to tell you he's coming for you, and not even Night will get in his way. Our tribe will be safe from you, as well as every other hybrid. You want peace and safety for every hybrid, yet you wage a war to get it." The assassin stood, growling. "You'll wish you had died today."

" **I just want… to live… in peace… but I will… fight to get it."** Prism coughed, blood dripping from her mouth.

"You could have just come to the HybridWings." Acekiller hissed, turning his back on her. "Adder would have let you live with us, after proving your loyalty. Now however, you're our enemy. Be warned Prism, the next time we meet, I will not be so easy on you." The assassins scales shimmered, before he vanished, no movement even showing where he went.

" **Wait!"** Prism cried, sending another shock of pain throughout her body. " **What… are the.. Hybrid… Wings!?"**

"We are the tribe of seven others." Acekiller's voice said from thin air. "We unite the bloods of all seven on Pyrrhia. We are the secret tribe, the lurkers in the darkness. The first HybridWing ever alive still rules us, and has since our tribes existence began."

Prism looked at Acekiller, her eyes full of tears. She opened her mouth to say something but instead coughed more blood. _Was what he said true?_ She thought. _There is a tribe where hybrids are safe?_


	17. Chapter 17

**POV: Cobra**

Chapter 17

Cobra slipped through the portal and grinned as he found himself in his human form once more. All around him, the HybridWings stood waiting for their leader, their green eyes darting around as their scales changed to a dark black. The entire tribe had some sort of spell on them that Adder had cast to allow them to retain their dragon forms when they went to this world.. The SandWing felt the collar of his cape, smiling as he remembered how his arm had healed fully a while ago.  
"HybridWings, be prepared to attack." Adder growled as he slipped through his tribes ranks. "Archers, get to the positions I told you about. I want us ready before they realize we're here."

There was a grunt from his tribe as about a dozen slipped away, disappearing as they camouflaged. Cobra turned to where Dark stood with his brother and sister.

"You three ready?" He asked, and Dark nodded.

"We'll fight by your side until the end." The tribrid said. Cobra nodded, and Adder tapped his shoulder lightly.

"The HybridWings are ready." The leader of the tribe said. "We wait for your command, Cobra."

The SandWing nodded, before he walked to the front of the army. He glared towards Jade University, before he lit his right hand ablaze with silver flame.

"Attack!" He screamed as he shot the fire towards the University, leaving a trail behind it as a roar arose from the troops and they charged forwards. Suddenly, large crackling sound exploded from behind the buildings. Cobra hesitated for a second but continued. Large white wings with purple and black markings lifted a giant dragon. Prism's scales where glowing with purple sparks. Cobra noticed that her scales were stained red around her mouth and shoulder. Their enemy had been attacked earlier that day but by who? He was taken from his thoughts when he spotted the hybrids. All of them were in their dragon forms wearing white armor. He spotted several dragons that he knew including Silverwings and Darkwings.

" **Attack!"** Prism roared in fury. " **Protect The Queen!"**

Cobra raced forwards, before he leapt into the air, leaping through it as silver platforms of energy appeared under his feet. He could hear arrows whistling through the air as the HybridWing archers opened fire, but all he had his sight on was Prism. And apparently, he wasn't the only one, because a golden shape shot through the air, knocking him to the ground below. With a quick raise of his hand, Cobra halted his fall, before recognizing who had passed him.

"Adder…" The SandWing breathed as the HybridWing leader flew at Prism, roaring at the top of his lungs.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:**

 **Cobalt: I have been dying to ask all of you guys this: WHAT DO YOU THINK OF PRISM!? And…. Do you guys like Cobalt or hate her? Please leave a review to let us know! We love hearing your guy's feedback. It helps us create better stories. So after you finish reading: TELL US WHAT YOU THINK! :)**

Chapter 18

Prism hesitated on her attack when she saw the golden dragon flying straight for her. Several arrows bounced off of her silver armor but others pierced her scales. Pain shot through her body. _NOT AGAIN!_ She thought. Prism quickly removed the arrows. Despite the pain, she roared with anger and met her attacker head on.

" **I will not let you put me back in that hole!"** Prism screamed. She remembered where she had seen the HybridWings before. They had guarded her prison. Every chance of escape was crushed by the golden dragons. " **I have spent three thousand years waiting to feel the sun against my scales. YOU WILL NOT RUIN THIS FOR ME!"**

She roared and lashed out at Adder with her claws. Adder tried to dodge but his wing was snagged by Prism's claws. Adder swung his long sword across Prism's neck causing a new wave of pain. The white dragon cried out in pain.

"You will never be queen!" Roared Adder. He suddenly grew a little in size. He was now a head shorter than Prism, making the fight more fair. The golden dragon's eyes burned with anger and insanity. "You will die a slow and painful death."

Prism growled deep in her throat and stood her ground. She lashed her tail so hard that one of the Jade University buildings crumbled to the ground. Both dragons stood growling at one another, waiting for the other to move. Suddenly Adder smiled.

"Do you know what I love about dragons like you?" He sneered, grabbing an object from his belt. "You think that you have all of the power when in reality you have none."

Adder tossed the small, round object between Prism's front talons. She had expected it to explode but nothing happened. She nudged it with a claw. Nothing. Just a useless, small, black ball. Prism opened her mouth to laugh when the ball suddenly made a clicking noise. The object split in two and started releasing a yellow colored gas. Prism immediately started coughing. She tried to get away from the gas but couldn't. She beat her wings to try to clear it away. Her wounds started to ache. Prism thought that she had felt the worst pain in her life when Acekiller shot her with the arrow. No. This was much worst. Her body sent spasms of pain along her spine causing her to drop on the floor. All of her wounds started gushing blood.

"You are nothing." Adder said, leaning over her. Prism heard a roar and wingbeats. Black talons grabbed hers.

" **What have you done!?"** Cried a familiar voice. Fresh tears fell from Prism's eyes. Night had come. " **Prism…"**

" **Night."** she croaked. Her true love wrapped her body into his wings. His eyes were filled with tears and he stroked Prism's head.

" **I'm so sorry."** Night choked. He rested his head on hers. Prism had never been more happy in her life. The world started to fade to white when memories rushed before her.

 _Her as a dragonet learning to fly. Night and Prism wrestling in a field of flowers. Her first day of school with Night at her side. Her first date with Night. Her first kiss. Her and him lying in a field of red poppies._ The world faded into white and Prism felt truly at peace for the first time in her life. Finally, she could rest.

 **A/N:**

 **Cobalt: WHAT HAVE I DONE!? ;-; Are you guys mad at me or…**

 **Dark: I'm not mad at you. I doubt I could ever be.**

 **Cobalt:** _ **Pokes with tail.**_ **Why are you always so sweet!**

 **Dark: Because that's the type of dragon I am.**

 **Cobalt:** _ **Hugs**_ **.**

 **Dark: Well, let's get back to writing.**


	19. Chapter 19

**POV: Night**

 **Dark: Just letting y'all know, this going to be quite a lengthy chapter, mainly comprising of a fight scene between Adder and Night. So buckle up, and enjoy the read!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Night cried over the body of Prism. He was too late. Right when he thought that he could have his life back it was ripped away from him.

"I told you, this was how it would end." Adder growled, still in a battle stance. Night lifted his head to Adder with tears in his eyes.

" **How could you!?"** He cried. Night held onto Prism trying to force all of his magic to save her. He hugged her close to his body, rocking his mate as if she was still alive. " **You killed the only dragon that matters to me."**

"A dragon that was a vicious killer who waged war to get what she wanted." The HybridWing leader snarled.

" **She was scared and confused."** Night said, avoiding Adder's gaze. " **She had no idea what the world would be like when she broke free. You could have worked this out peacefully. You killed her."**

"It was her, or me." He growled. "Do you seriously not remember who it was that guarded her all these years!?"

" **Then you should understand!"** Night roared, setting Prism gently on the ground. " **And you were a terrible guard! You starved her! You drove Prism mad!"**

"We did what we had to." Adder snarled. "I lost two dozen of my tribe members when she escaped. She killed them in cold blood!"

" **She killed them because they attacked her!"** Night growled, letting sparks of fire spill from his jaws.

"You can try to fight me, but you shall fail." Adder hissed as he grabbed a metal band around his neck and ripped it clean off, throwing it aside. Almost instantly, the HybridWing started to grow, throwing his sword aside as his armor split apart, until he stood towering over Night, his eyes blazing with fury.

" **I was created at the end of The Scorching!"** Adder growled. " **You can't beat me, fool."**

" **I was created to end your tribe!"** Night roared. " **Remember the day that Prism and I arrived? We were prepared to kill all of you but we didn't. You should be grateful! I am the god of Pyrrhia and Pantala. You will die a slow death for killing your goddess!"**

" **Here's the thing,"** Adder began grinning as the rims of his eyes started to glow silver. " **You want to take me out…"**

" _We all kill you."_ Every HybridWing growled in unison, turning their weapons on Night as the archers aimed their arrows, one particular archer leaping from his spot before firing an arrow with a cord attached to it, swinging through the air to land in a roll as he raised up, an arrow nocked to the string and aimed at Night's heart. Night took a small step backwards. He was greatly outnumbered. He knew that if he attacked it would be the end for him. The large black dragon decided that he would give Adder one last time to back down before he started a war.

" **Adder…"** Night said, spreading his wings as they grew and split into six bat like wings. Night's horns grew and twisted into long sharp points with yellow poisonous tips. His tail split into three, each with a poisonous stinger on the tip. " **I may not have an army or be as large but ever since Prism was locked away I have spent every second training. This will be the end of both of us."**

" **Then I guess it's a good thing I left my technology officer out of my control."** Adder said with a smirk as a flash of light shot towards Night, and a metal fist slammed into his jaw, throwing him backwards. As the light died down, it revealed Mirage in some sort of armor with flickers of electricity running along its back, glaring at Night as she clenched a talon and made a blade sprout from her armor's arm. Night shook his head, dazed. There was no way that he could defeat his enemies. He was used to old magic. Not this weird new magic called 'technology'. It was far more powerful than him. He turned his head towards his dead love. _I will see you soon._ He thought shedding a few tears that turned to anger. He leaped up and lashed Adder with his talons. Adder leaned backwards, avoiding Night's strike, before he smiled cruelly.

" **Also, you'll find that while I can shield my thoughts from you, my mental attack is also very strong."** Adder said before a mental probe of thought burrowed into Night's brain, painfully driving into his mind. Night stopped his attack and roared with pain. He clutched his head and started stumbling across the small battle ground. He had never had an enemy whose mental powers were stronger than his.

" **You may have trained ever since Prism was locked away, but I have spent over 6000 years perfecting every one of my skills. Fighting, Telepathy, Shielding, Magic, everything. Fight me and you will fail."** Adder snarled as he increased his attack on Night's brain. Night roared again. He felt Adder taking over his mind slowly. Night knew if he couldn't force Adder to focus on something else he would be under the HybridWing's control and mercy. Night suddenly rammed himself into Adder hoping that his plan would work.

" **Hah!"** Adder laughed as he whacked Night with his tail, throwing him through the air backwards. " **You think I don't know that trick. You're more of a fool than I thought. I'm in your mind Night; I can see your every thought; I know every plan you formulate to try and escape."**

Night lifted himself weakly off of the ground. He coughed and blood splattered the ground. His powers failed him as he changed back to normal. Night roared again in pain. Nothing that he could do would work. He was completely at Adder's unforgiving mercy.

" **I could end you right now."** Adder snarled, before smiling as Acekiller strode forwards, his green eyes narrowed as he raised his bow. " **But I'll just block your powers temporarily and let you fight my assassin."**

" **I will die either way."** Night croaked, still in pain from Adder's attack. " **You will do the same to me that you have done to my love."**

" **We'll see."** Adder said as he stopped his attack, stepping away as Acekiller put his arrow away and snapped his bow forwards, turning it into a fighting staff and spinning it by his side. Night gasped and collapsed on the ground. He had never felt so weak. The black dragon looked up at Acekiller. He would die. Night knew that this assassin would kill him. He glanced back at the dead body of Prism and took a deep breath.

" **I only have one request before I die."** Night begged to Adder, slowly limping over to Prism. He moved her body to make it look as if she was sleeping. He gently wrapped her tail around her talons. Night smiled a little at how alive and peaceful she looked. He thought that his mind was playing tricks on him but he thought that he saw Prism's eyes flutter slightly. " **Let me die beside her. Bury us together at our birth place."**

"I won't kill you without a fight." Acekiller spat. "Where's the honor in that?"

" **You didn't give Prism a fight but yet she is dead."** Night said without taking his eyes off of Prism's white scales. " **I will fight you but I want my last moments to be with her."**

"That can be done." Acekiller said, before leaping at Night, bringing his staff up as he yelled a battle cry. Night was ready. He rolled away just in the nick of time and took a moment to get to his feet. Without hesitating, Acekiller followed up his first attack, his staff flying through the air as he began a steady rain of blows on Night, putting all his strength behind every one. Night tried to block to attacks but failed. Night flung his tail around and hit Acekiller with a smack on his side. Acekiller fell over, giving Night a moment to get away from his opponent. The black dragon spat blood at the ground. One of his eyes was swelling up causing him to lose his vision in one eye.

"Can't keep up, can you?" Acekiller said with a smirk as he climbed to his feet, before planting one end of his staff in the ground and swinging around it, slamming his hind talons into Night's stomach. Night landed on his back with the wind knocked out of him. He rolled onto his stomach, struggling for air. He looked at Prism and gasped. Not just for air but for what he saw. Prism's eyes fluttered. Before Night could say anything he was yanked up to his feet and smacked on the head with Acekiller's staff.

"Given up yet?" The assassin snarled, throwing Night onto his back and planting his staff on the black dragons chest. Night glanced over at Prism whose eyes were half open. Despite the pain, Night smiled.

" **Yes."** Night said, relaxing. With a snarl, Acekiller brought his staff up, the end transforming into a blade as he raised it above his head, getting ready to bring it down on Night. Night's eyes widen. Acekiller was about to stab him in the heart when both dragons heard a noise. They both turned their heads and saw Prism struggling to get off of the ground. The white dragon's wounds had healed. She gazed into Night's eyes and smiled.

" **Pri-Prism!"** Night cried out in joy. Acekiller stumbled backwards, bringing his bow behind him as it turned back into a bow.

"How!?" The assassin asked, shocked.

" **We are immortal."** Prism said in a soft voice. She tried to stand but her legs were too weak to support her. She fell again in the blood stained dirt. Night lifted himself onto his feet and hugged Prism. Tears fell from both dragon's eyes. He would never let her go as long as he lived. He turned his gaze to Adder and Acekiller.

" **I believe enough blood has been shed."** Adder said suddenly, stepping forwards. " **This fighting must end."**

Night blinked with surprise. Why was Adder so suddenly forgiving? Night didn't like the sound of it.

" **You will let us go?"** Night questioned, glaring with his one good eye.

" **I will give you both the one thing Prism wants so badly."** Adder said, smiling as he shrunk down to his normal size. "A tribe where you can be safe."

" **Soooo, no more prison?"** Prism asked, smiling weakly. Adder looked at her, a small frown crossing his face.

"No more prison, but you will have to work to earn my tribes trust." He said, before pointing to the ruined campus of Jade University. "As well as help rebuild this school as a human, not a dragon."

Night and Prism both gave him a confused look. " **Human?"** Prism said, confused. " **Is that what you call scavengers now?"**

"It's what they're called here." Cobra said as he walked up, his cape fluttering behind him. "And you'll be doing it under my watch. I'm Counselor Cobra of the Counsel of Magic Users."

" **Why don't I just enchant the school to rebuild itself?"** Prism suggested then gave Cobra a look of pity. " **Sorry about breaking your arm."**

"Until I say so, you are under magical house arrest Prism." Cobra said, flicking his hand and causing a silver band to appear around the white dragons arm. "No magic, at all."

Prism tried to take off the band but it wouldn't budge. Night gave Cobra a 'three moons, don't do that to me' look.

" **We don't know how to change into 'humans.'"** Night pointed out. " **We wouldn't know how to function in such a weird form."**

"I'll teach you." Dark said as he walked up, the tribrid's red hair almost glowing like fire. "I grew up a dragon, so I know how it feels."  
"And I can forcefully change the both of you into humans." Cobra said as he raised his arms, circles of silver energy appearing around them. "I'm one of the most powerful Magic Users alive."

Prism growled a little at the small figure. Night knew why. She didn't like the fact that a scavenger could be more powerful than a dragon. Night also didn't like the idea of changing into a weaker form. He didn't like feeling powerless.

"We aren't entirely powerless." Dark said suddenly, staring straight at Night. The older dragon was startled for a minute then looked down at his arm. He also had a band.

" **I don't think this is necessary."** Night said, baring his teeth at the band.

"Safety precautions." Cobra said with a wink. "Can't just be to sure about the both of you right away."

" **I guess that's fair…. But if anyone tries to kill me will I still be immortal?"** Night asked, a little worried. " **We aren't super used to being** _ **that**_ **careful."**

"Nobody will try to kill you as long as you are on my campus." A voice said, and a female with long blue hair pushed her way to the front. After brushing a strand of hair from her face, she continued. "Dean Tsunami of Jade University. And I can promise your safety."

Prism and Night smiled a little. They had heard stories about Tsunami of the SeaWings. She was one of the Dragonets of Destiny. Night knew that Prism was only given a few scrolls when she was in her prison. The Tale of the Dragonets was one of the few scrolls. Night had heard from Prism's thoughts that her favorite was Glory. Also that one of the first things she would do when she escaped was fix Starflight's eyes and Clay's leg.

" **Thank you Tsunami."** Night said.

"It's the least I can do." The SeaWing said, before there was a grunt as another female forced her way to the front, her eyes shifting to a red color.  
"Well, I'd just like to say that it's awfully convenient that the part of the school that collapsed just so happened to be the wing with my classroom!" She yelled at Tsunami, who sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"That is a complete coincidence Glory. You're overreacting." Cobra said dryly.

" **You're Glory?"** Prism asked, shyly. Night felt Prism suddenly light up. The RainWing nodded. Prism had a huge grin on her face but it faded when she noticed Dark and Cobra talking. Night gave them a worried look. He was not ready to change into a human or start any work of any kind. Tiredness had hit him hard.

"Well, looks like it's time for the two of you to get used to a new life." Cobra said as he raised his hands, before the entire world went silver.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Cobalt: WOW! SO MUCH HAPPENED!**

 **Dark: Too many exclamation marks ;-;**

 **Cobalt: NEVER! XD But on a more serious note: THREE MOONS THAT WAS CRAZY!**

 **Dark: Eh, I saw it all coming. Told you I'd return home safe.**

 **Cobalt: Thank you for being safe BUT OF COURSE YOU SAW IT COMING! WE WROTE IT!** _ **Hugs.**_

 **Dark: Oookay, lemme go now please. We have to write the next chapter.**

 **Cobalt: Oooookaaay….** _ **Lets him go.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**POV: Cobra**

 **A/N: As no doubt many of you have noticed, I have changed my username! You can still refer to me as Dark, for it's still my favorite nickname on fanfiction.**

Chapter 20

Cobra stood outside of the room where they had put Night and Prism in. The SandWing was currently fiddling around with his magic, making random swirls of silver energy weave through his fingers. Cobra heard rustling from inside the room and a large crash. The SandWing decided that he should check on them.

"I heard a crash." Cobra said, opening the door. "Are you alright?"

"Ya," said a woman with white hair who was sitting on a bed. Prism and Night's transformation didn't go as well as everyone had hoped. Prism's hair was shockingly white with purple and black tips. Her purple eyes were slits with no whites. She had a strange purple forked tongue of a dragon. Her nails were long and sharp. Another strange feature was that Prism's voice still sounded as if three of her was talking at once. "Sorry, we knocked over the lamp."

Night gave Cobra a small smile. Night had very dark skin with random yellow tattoos. His golden eyes also were like a dragons. To Cobra's relief, Night's nails weren't sharp like a dragons. Night unfortunately did have a strange forked tongue. The tall man awkwardly picked up the lamp, put it on the table, and sat down on the bed.

"Thank you for the room." Night said in a deep voice. The nine breed hybrid's voice hadn't changed with his human body. "I am again deeply sorry if I betrayed your trust."

"Hey, no matter what you've done in the past, we're willing to give everyone a chance to redeem themselves." Cobra said with a smile. "Trust me, Sora's boyfriend used to be bad, but now he's an amazing person."

"That's good to hear." Night said, nodding. "Hopefully I will be able to regain your trust as well."

"It's not just you who has to gain trust." Cobra said, looking straight at Prism. "Prism has a lot she has to make up for."

Night nodded as he looked over his shoulder. Prism was sitting on the bed reading history books to catch up on what she missed.

"She feels bad about it." Night sighed. He tapped his temples. "I can hear all of her thoughts. She really regrets it."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Cobra said, before adding. "No offense."

"None taken." Night said, putting his hands up. Cobra chuckled, before glancing at the door.

"Dark should be showing up soon…" He said softly.

"Does he feel ok about being around Prism?" Night asked. "Since he's a hybrid?"

"Dark's a warrior." Cobra said with a wry grin. "He doesn't really take offense to much. He's one of the more powerful magic users between the two worlds. He's actually the one who taught me."

"He must be a great teacher." Night said with a smile then frowned as if he remembered something. "What about his dragonets? He must be dying to see them."

"He is, but he respects my thoughts and opinion." Cobra said with a smile. Night nodded.

"Has he seen his mate since the battle?" The dark skinned man asked.

"I'm not certain… I think he has to tell her he was safe." Cobra said thoughtfully. "Actually, I'm certain he has, because when he came back here he was out of breath. And that usually means Cobalt's been hugging him a lot."

Night laughed at Cobra's comment. "From what I know of her, I cannot see her hugging anyone. She seemed so stiff at the meetings."

"She's… an interesting dragon to know." Cobra said, before chuckling as he twirled some energy swirls around his fingers. "At the meetings, I was acting formal because of my role as The Convention's leader. You ever think the Counselor of the Convention of Magic Users would be someone as witty and good-humored as me?"

"I guess not." Night laughed. "I also wouldn't have ever imagined being a 'human.'"

"Hey, when you can do this," Cobra said, snapping his fingers and causing his staff to appear in his hand. "Anything's possible."

Night put his hands up in defeat. "You are right, this isn't that bad." he said with a smile.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Cobalt soared over the land as fast as she could. In the distance she could see the valley that Dark had claimed for them. As the blue dragon got closer to the valley, the small castle became visible. Cobalt's heart leaped with joy; Tidalwave and Quicksand would be waiting inside for their mother. Cobalt tucked in her wings and landed on the balcony of her dragonet's nursery. She opened the door quietly and stepped inside. Current had left earlier that day to join the council. As Cobalt entered the room she gasped in horror. Her two dragonets were fast asleep but there was jagged writing across the walls.

 _Dragon's bane,_

 _Humans gain._

 _Dragons pain,_

 _Who is to blame?_

 _As humans rise dragons fall,_

 _Blood will be shed,_

 _Dragons will lose it all,_

 _Unless you destroy the place where evil is bred._

 _Beware of the one who lies,_

 _Take heed or it will be our demise._

 _The ten must be found,_

 _They must combine,_

 _We must stand our ground,_

 _Or the world will be lost in time._

Cobalt puzzled over the words. _Weren't dragons and humans the same?_ She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard one of her dragonets yawn. The bigger one that was mostly red, yellow, and black lifted to see his mother. He had his wing wrapped around a smaller dragonet that had more blue and black. Quicksand was poking his sister to wake her up.

"Mommy!" they squealed as they bounded out of their bed. Cobalt wrapped them in her wings.

"I missed you." Cobalt said, nuzzling them both then nodded at the walls with concern. "Which one of you did this?"

The twins looked at one another. "We both did." replied Tidalwave.

"We couldn't stop having strange dreams until we wrote it down." Quicksand said, looking a little scared. Cobalt held them closer.

"I'll tell Daddy." Cobalt said, releasing her dragonets. She picked up a special shell that was enchanted to work like a phone. She called Dark but he didn't answer. Cobalt turned back to her dragonets. They looked at her with smiles on their faces. The SeaWing suddenly had an idea to get the weird writing out of her head.

"Since you are now three weeks old, I think it's time for you two to see the outside world." Cobalt said, nodding her head towards the balcony. "I'll help you both fly down to the lake."

"Yay!" They both shouted, jumping up and down. Cobalt smiled and helped them climb onto her back. Quicksand's scales flashed happily as he gripped Cobalt's shoulders. Tidalwave had more trouble climbing onto her mother. Cobalt twisted her neck around to look at her dragonet. She suddenly noticed that her dragonet wasn't putting much weight on her left arm. The first thing that Cobalt would talk to Dark about was her concern about their dragonet; then she would break the news of the weird writing. Quicksand helped his sister onto Cobalt's back.

"Are you two okay back there?" Cobalt asked.

"Yes mommy!" Tidalwave said holding on even tighter.

"Ok!" Cobalt said happily. "Hold on tight!"

The blue SeaWing then spread her wings and glided down to soft grass. Both of her dragonets slid off of Cobalt's back and onto the grass.

"Its so soft and squishy!" Quicksand exclaimed as he jumped into some mud.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the weird ending, I didn't write this chapter; Cobalt did. Next one will be better structured, I promise.**


	22. Chapter 22

**POV: Silverwings**

Chapter 22

 _About a week later…_

Silverwings walked into the coffee shop at Jade University which had surprisingly had not been destroyed. Sora was cleaning the coffee cups as usual.

"Hey Silver!" the MudWing said with a large smile. Darkwings nodded his head towards the hybrid.

"How ya doing?" he asked. Silverwings shrugged and sat down next to Shadowstrike.

"Weird." Silv said, leaning on Shadowstrike's shoulder. "I keep having these dreams that humans take over the world and dragons are treated horribly. It's kind of like Webs's lectures on segregation but its against dragons. Does that make any sense to you Shadow?"

"Not really... " Shadowstrike said, giving her an apologetic smile.

"I feel like its a vision but I didn't think that I could have them as a human." Silv said with a sigh. "Have any of you guys felt weird after the whole Prism thing?"

"No, can't say I have." Shadowstrike said, blinking. Dark shifted a little, not looking up.

"I have felt a little weird but that might be because I learned that my mother is Clearsight and she looks the same age as me." Dark said with a small chuckle. "Its weird."

Silverwings laughed. "Out of everything that has been happening, I think that that is pretty normal."

"Well, if it's any condolences for you all, I'm stuck watching a bunch of overpowered hybrids," Cobra said, suddenly right beside Silver. There hadn't been any indication of him entering the coffee shop; he had just appeared inside.

"And thank you for that." Silv said, smiling at her friend and teacher. "I've been practicing levitation spells but I accidentally made my cup explode."

Cobra smirked, before he pointed a hand at one of the shelves of coffee cups behind the counter, and in unison all of them floated upwards in the air, barely shaking at all. Sora frowned at the floating cups but continued brewing the coffee.

"How did you become so good at that?" Silv said, trying to make her pencil float. She managed to get it an inch off of the counter before it fell back down. "I think I'll stick with practice my future sight. Did Obsidian get the teaching job she wanted?"

"I haven't really had much free time to be honest," Cobra admitted as he lowered the cups down, not breaking a single one. "Also, the way I got so good? I had one of the most powerful and skilled magic users as my teacher. Somehow though, I've managed to pass him in power."

"Still don't understand that." Dark said, finally looking up. "Cobra, I have noticed that the full human landscapers for the state have been planting the strange purple flowers all around the school. I don't know much about flowers but they give off this weirdly strong smell that reminds me of dragon's bane."

"I'll look into it." Cobra said, smiling at Darkwings. "But seriously Silver, if you ever need more tutoring with your magic abilities, try asking Dark. The other Dark," He added, smiling slightly at Darkwings. "No offense mate."

Darkwings smiled and took a sip of his coffee. "None taken." He said, looking at the SandWing. "Also, I never got a chance to thank you for giving me a second chance. I have now reconstructed the old gangs building to be the headquarters for all of you magic people."

Cobra smiled, before he stood and cracked his knuckles.

"I'm going to be headed to the governor's office to see if I can dig into the flower situation," Cobra said, grinning. "See you all later."  
The SandWing walked out the door, and a second later the heard the throaty roar of his motorcycle. They all looked out the window as the SandWing peeled off, his cloak flapping in the air behind him as he sped away. Silverwings watched him as he left and turned to Shadowstrike.

"Do you know when school starts again?" Silver asked.

"No, but hopefully it starts soon," Shadowstrike said, smiling. "I kinda miss having classes."

"Same." the hybrid said.


	23. Chapter 23

**POV: Cobra**

Chapter 23

Cobra pulled up outside the governor's office and turned off his motorcycle. The SandWing put the kickstand down as he stood up off the bike, running a hand along the collar of his cloak to make sure it wasn't in necklace form. He had learned he got more respect when it was obvious who he was; Counselor Cobra of the Convention of Magic Users. He looked over his shoulder to see Obsidian park beside him on her motorcycle.

"Thought you could use back up." Obsidian said, taking off her helmet. "I've been working for the police force as a cover."

Cobra nodded, before walking towards the front door, clenching one hand as he felt magic crackle around it. Obsidian followed close behind but then hissed under her breath just enough for the SandWing to hear.

"Careful." Obsidian warned, taking her badge out of her pocket and putting the metal chain around her neck. She nodded her head towards the paintings on the walls of dragons and humans fighting. "Dragons and humans have a long history of violence and death. For a long time the humans have convinced this world that the dragon tribes are just the same as them. After the Last War half of the dragons were forced to stay in the world and the other half were forced to leave to the other universe. You were one of the those who were forced to stay. It was all done at random except for dragons under the age of three were allowed to stay with their parents. These humans that you are about to meet are the few without their memory wiped of the war so try to stay low on the magic."

"If they're trying to do something to my family and friends," Cobra hissed back. "I will do whatever it takes to protect them. Mark my words."

"I understand but dragons exposed to dragonsbane are unable to use any magic." Obsidian said in a low voice, nodding her head towards a weird object on a small table that was producing steam. "Dragonsbane diffusers. The police started using them when the first magic users arrived."

Cobra glanced over his shoulder at her and grinned.  
"You have no clue how many secrets I hide in plain sight Obsidian," The SandWing said. "Trust me, I won't be defenseless if anything bad happens."

The tribrid raised an eyebrow. "Magic won't work if inhale the scent." she said, showing her palm as her copper magic started to fade. "What do you have planned?"

Cobra grinned, before tapping the side of his nose. "I never, ever, doubt what dirty tricks opponents play. I looked deeper in the archives at our base and found a few really old spells that have been proven to work even when in proximity to dragonsbane. One of them is a filter spell. So right now, out of the two of us, I can still use mine." He smirked at her. "That's the reason I'm wearing the cloak Obsidian. Never doubt me, understood?"

"How did you do it?" She asked.

"Cast the spell before we reached here," He said. "Now come on; let's go inside."  
The SandWing walked up to the door and pushed it open, stepping inside. There was a large desk with a heavy set man sitting behind it. A small woman was handing him important looking papers when they both looked up.

"What is the meaning of this?" growled the man who was unmistakably the governor. "Who let you two in here?"

"Police." Obsidian said, holding up her badge. "This young man has some questions for you."

"And who might you be?" demanded the governor, pointing to Cobra.

"Cobra," The SandWing said. He glanced at Obsidian to see if he should reveal what his job description was. The tribrid nodded but gave him a stern look as if to say 'be careful'. Cobra smirked at her, before glancing back at the governor and continuing. "Counselor of the Convention of Magic Users, teacher at Jade University."

The older man burst out laughing but then suddenly stopped as he realized that he was serious. "How did you two escape the other world?" he said, standing and walking towards the window. "Or you must be the ones helping the others regain their memories of being dragons, am I wrong?"

"We just want to ask you a few questions." Obsidian said, folding her arms over her chest. "Not get into any trouble."

"Unless we don't have any other option," Cobra added.

"Just ask your questions," The governor snapped at the SandWing. "I have a very important meeting regarding the 'school incident' in 30 minutes."

"Fine," The SandWing said. "It was brought to my attention that the gardeners you sent have been planting dragonsbane all around Jade Universities campus. I want to know why."

The plump man chuckled and turned towards the two dragons. He laughed so much that he leaned against his desk while he spoke.

" _Why_ you ask?" he chuckled. "Because you and your school are causing problems! You let giant dragons fight in the streets! I'm keeping those lizards under control."

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to stop," Cobra said, narrowing his eyes. "And if you didn't want the school to cause problems, you should have thought better before building it right where the worlds are joined."

"It wasn't my job." he said, sitting back down and placing a defuser on his desk. The steam rising to the ceiling and spread throughout the room. "Also, I am not going to stop planting those flowers. You reptiles have grown out of control."

Cobra growled, before slamming a hand into his fist, raising a finger and pointing at the governor.  
"If I see one more of your gardeners on that campus, you will know what I can truly do," The SandWing said. "Come on Obsidian; we're leaving."

The SandWing turned on his heel and walked towards the door, Obsidian right beside him. Obsidian put an arm over her mouth and started coughing due to the mist. Once they were outside the older dragon broke out into a fit of coughing.

"I haven't breathed in this much dragonsbane in a long time." She said as she held out a hand to examine it. Copper scales started to fade away as she breathed in fresh air. "20 years old and still affected this badly. They must have increased their dragonsbane knowledge."

"I'll teach you that spell sometime," Cobra said, smiling at her. "Now, I have a threat to fulfill. Time to rip up a bunch of flowers and throw every gardener off the campus."

"We can't touch them." Obsidian said, holding up her hand to show how her body was fighting the transformation. "It burns us and forces us to change. I don't what spell you used but it won't last against this much dragonsbane. I'll still try to help you though."

Cobra nodded, before he walked up to his motorcycle and hopped on. He turned the key and the engine roared to life. Obsidian also sat on her vehicle and placed her helmet over her head. She nodded to Cobra and skidded out of the lot with a wheely. Cobra rolled his eyes, before gunning his engine and roaring off after her.


	24. Chapter 24

**POV: Qibli**

 **A/N (Dark): As of now, this is officially becoming a crossover series, yet I won't be reclassifying it.**

Chapter 24

Qibli stood chatting with his friends in the main courtyard of JU. Everyone was there including some of the dragons from the other world. He couldn't believe that it had only been a week since the whole evil dragon overlord stuff. So much happened at the school.

"Anybody applying for Obsidian's _Dragonology_ class?" Moon asked, elbowing Qibli a little.

"I get the hint," Qibli said, grinning at his girlfriend. "I'll apply for it soon, I promise."

Moon smiled at him. "Have you talked to Cobra lately?"

"Well, I saw him the other day when we taught Gym," Qibli said, thinking. "You know that new girl, Bubble? I've heard a rumor that Cobra's taken her on as his apprentice."

"Bubble?" asked a voice. Silverwings and Shadowstrike joined them around a small fire pit. "Who's Bubble? Is she a new SeaWing or SilkWing?"

"She's… _neither_ Silv," Shadowstrike said as he put an arm around her. "I saw her the other day during Gym. She's… difficult to explain."  
"And then there's Steel," Qibli said. "He's even stranger to explain."

"Are they a new dragon tribe?" Silv asked.

"I'm no dragon," A voice said right behind Silv as a boy stepped into the light of the fire. He had dark blue eyes, and his skin for some reason has a pale silver look to it. The strangest thing was his hair though, which was dark green. He was wearing army boots and jeans, along with a white T-shirt and a padded vest, and had somehow managed to walk up on them without making any sound. Silv jumped a little and turned around.

"Three moons! You scared me." She said with a small laugh. "Hi, I'm Silverwings but everyone calls me Silv."

"My name's Steel," The newcomer said, smiling slightly. "Short for Steel."

Silverwings smiled back. "If you don't mind me asking, if you're not a dragon or human then what are you?"

Steel's smile faded as he glanced around, before looking around at everyone present.  
"You all have to promise me you'll keep this a secret, okay?" He asked, crouching as he spoke.

"Sure." Shadowstrike said, raising an eyebrow.

Steel nodded, before his form glowed with light. When it faded, standing before them was a unicorn with a silver coat, his dark blue eyes glancing at each of them in turn. The unicorn's mane and tail were a dark green in color, and on his flank he had a picture of a two-pronged, dark-blue lightning bolt.

"Three moons!" Silv exclaimed, before kneeling down. "YOU ARE SO CUTE!"

Steel snorted, his eyes narrowing.

"I am _not_ cute," He snapped. Silv raised an eyebrow.

"You kinda are." She said. "You are a fluffy little unicorn. How is that not cute?"

Steel also raised an eyebrow, before dark blue electricity arced along his horn, and in a flash of light the ground right under Silv turned into soap. Silverwings fell on the ground but laughed.

"That's a pretty good trick." She laughed. "To be honest, I'm a pretty small dragon compared to everyone else. No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings," Steel said, smiling at her.

"So," Silv said, standing back up. "Is there another world that we don't know about full of fluffy unicorns?"

"Well…" Steel said, rubbing his forelegs together. "I wouldn't _exactly_ call Prince Tempus fluffy… or any of the Alicorns to be honest."

"Alicorns?" asked Shadowstrike.

"Like me," A voice said, as out of the darkness stepped a pony who stood as tall as everyone present, taller than Steel. He had a light brown coat, a grey mane that was streaked black, green eyes, and on his flank was a clock surrounded by tangles of string. He was wearing a metal chestplate with the symbol of a black scythe over a white flame. He spread a pair of large wings as a horn jutting from his forehead glowed with dark blue-colored magic. All of the dragons jumped back a little at the sight of the horse like creature.

"Don't be scared." A voice said behind the horse. A large copper dragon suddenly came into view.

"I'm an Alicorn," The pony said, gazing at everyone present. "My name is Tempus, Prince of Life, Death, and Time. Also the Guardian of Time."

"How can someone be the _prince_ of time, life, and death?" Moon asked.

"Time connects Life and Death," Tempus said, sitting down as he began explaining. "When Life begins, Time connects to it. And when Death occurs, Time continues on even then."

The large dragon laughed a little at the student's faces.

"It's real." Obsidian said then turned her neck towards Tempus. "Does your reign continue to other worlds?"

Tempus chuckled, before shaking his head. "I'm still an Alicorn Prince when I travel between worlds, but only in Equestria do I hold any royal authority."

The dragon nodded her head slowly. "Have you spoken to Cobra yet? He is the Counselor of Magic for our world."

"Cobra knows of my presence here, yes." Tempus said, before glancing at them all. "But I take it you have all noticed how there have been no sightings of the one called Dark, correct? He is the one I announced myself to first, for he is the guardian of your world."

"What do you mean?" Obsidian said, narrowing her black eyes. "Is my brother missing?"

"Hardly," Tempus said, standing and stretching. "I'm surprised he kept it hidden from you for so long, but your brother is one of the countless Guardians of Existence who protect the multiverse we all live in."

"What about Night and Prism?" Obsidian growled. "They were convinced that they were gods."

Tempus frowned, before his horn suddenly ignited with blue magic, and all around the group blue holographic screens suddenly shimmered into existence, showing images from their worlds past, present, and some which they could only guess were from the future. All the while, Tempus stood with his horn glowing with magic.

"They know nothing of power," He said firmly. "Their power is puny compared to the power a Guardian of Existence wields."

The dragon raised an eyebrow and moved towards the students who were all in their human forms. "Its past lights out. You all should head to your dorms."

The students started to walk away before Obsidian called out to Qibli.

"Qibli." She said. "We need you here."

The SandWing turned away from his friends and walked back. When he passed Moon, he paused long enough to give her a quick kiss, before hurrying on.

"What is it?" He asked as soon as he reached them.

"I need to know if you have seen a dragon with orange hair and golden eyes?" Obsidian asked in a low voice. "Light mentioned seeing a SkyWing that I used to know named Scorch."

"Nope, haven't seen them." Qibli said. "That all?"

The dragon nodded slowly. "Yes. Thank you."

Qibli nodded, before he turned and walked off. As he glanced over his shoulder, he saw Tempus talking to Obsidian.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Cobalt: THREE MOONS! THERE ARE FLUFFY UNICORNS!**

 **Dark: Cobalt, please don't say that. Next thing you know, we'll end up with Tempus here for no reason at all.**

 **Cobalt: He couldn't do anything worse than the feather thing. Cause that was pure rudeness.**

 **Tempus: I wouldn't be so certain of that.**

 **Dark: What did I just tell you Cobalt!?**

 **Cobalt: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!**

 **Tempus: For the record, I am not fluffy.**

 **Cobalt:** _ **Gives Tempus a weird look.**_ **Dark… there is a talking horse with wings! IT'S LOOKING AT ME IN A WEIRD WAY!**

 **Dark: Seriously, after every weird thing we've gone through, it's the Alicorn you're startled by?**

 **Cobalt:** _ **Looks down at talons**_ **. Its talks! HOW IS THAT** _ **NOT**_ **STARTLING!?**

 **Dark: Known him for a while actually.**

 **Tempus: Yeah, Dark actually helped out in my world when we were attacked by Herobrine.**

 **Cobalt:** _ **Bursts out laughing.**_ **The guy from Minecraft!?**

 **Tempus: Yes. Him. Now please shut up, because that was a hard time for me.**

 **Dark: So… how about we get to writing now?**

 **Cobalt: Ok… but you have to explain this to me later.**

 **Dark: Fine. I promise I will.**

 **Tempus: And I'll help out if necessary.**


	25. Chapter 25

**POV: Cobalt**

Chapter 25

Cobalt walked quietly out of her dragonets room as they slept. _Finally,_ she thought. _I can just relax._ The blue dragon walked down the hall to her office like room. She sat down in front of her desk and dipped her talons into the color inks. She smiled as she continued a painting of her, Dark, and the twins.

"You know, your husband is a very good person," A voice said out of thin air suddenly. Cobalt spun around quickly with swirls of blue magic around her talons.

"Who are you!?" She growled then raised an eyebrow as she looked around. "Where are you!?"

"Right here," The voice said, as the air shimmered in front of her, before a horse-like creature appeared out of thin air, dark blue-colored magic fading from his horn. He had a light brown coat, a grey mane that was streaked black, green eyes, and on his flank was a clock surrounded by tangles of string, and he was wearing a metal chestplate with the symbol of a black scythe over a white flame. He also had a pair of large wings folded against his back.

"What th-" The dragon tilted her head. "Did you just talk?"

"Yes," The horse said, before giving a little bow. "Prince Tempus, ruler of Life, Death, and Time, Guardian of Time, at your service."

"Right….." She said slowly. "Is this a prank? Did Dark enchant you to speak?"

Tempus narrowed his eyes, before his horn lit up with magic and a holographic screen suddenly appeared right in front of Cobalt, showing the scene of when she'd first met Dark. Several other scenes from the past appeared on it, before a picture of what was happening at that exact moment appeared.

"Does _that_ seem like a prank?" He said with a snort as the screen disappeared as his horn stopped glowing.

"No…" She admitted before narrowing her eyes. "But that still doesn't give me a reason to trust you."

The horse paused, before saying, "Your husband is Dark. Has bright red hair, wears black. He's loyal, kind, and friendly. He always looks out for others before himself."

Cobalt nodded slowly. "How do you know him and what are you? I've never heard of a talking, magical horse."

"Your husband has helped me out quite a few times in the past," The horse said. "As for what I am, I am an Alicorn. I am one of the three co-rulers of the world I call home."

"Are you telling me that there is _another_ world?" The SeaWing asked, growling. "Time Guardian? And you never told me WHY are you here!"

"Technically, I'm not." Tempus said. "I'm just a time remnant of the real Tempus. Right now, I am fighting alongside the other Guardians of Existence, your husband included, protecting the multiverse from old foes of our order."

"WHAT!?" Cobalt roared. "WHERE IS HE!? IS HE OK!? WHY HAVE I NOT HEARD ABOUT THIS!?"

"He's at Guardian headquarters right now," Tempus replied. "He's completely fine, although I am indebted to him for saving my world from destruction alongside a small group of other Guardians. And he never told you because he figured his life as it was was dangerous enough."

"Wow…" She sighed, rubbing the black scar behind her ear. "Just when I think that my life could be normal… What is he the Guardian of? How is does one become the Guardian of something?"

"Dark is the Guardian of Loyalty," Tempus replied, smiling. "And one becomes a Guardian of Existence when another Guardian promotes them based on what their traits and powers define them to be the best for."

Cobalt nodded and gave him a confused look. "Where is Dark exactly right now?"

"That's, uh…" Tempus said, rubbing his forelegs together. "That's classified Guardian information. I can't tell you I'm afraid."

"Can't tell me?" She growled. "I haven't seen my mate in a week. I have been all alone with my children for a week. Tell me where he is. Now."

Tempus's eyes narrowed, before they suddenly flared bright red as his entire coat darkened to a brown so dark it was almost black, and his mane and tail turned pure black.

" **Never,"** He snarled, putting his face right in Cobalt's. " **Never try to give me an order, understood?"**

Cobalt glared at the horse and snarled. "This is my castle, my land, my home. I give the orders here. I don't care who you are or what you are the _Prince_ of. My castle, my rules, understood?"

Tempus glared at her, before his horn crackled with dark-blue lightning. The Alicorn turned and walked off a few paces, before growling, " **Dark has given me permission to be here, and as a Guardian of Existence the only one I take orders from is the Guardian of Order. I don't believe you are her."**

"You still can't waltz into my house and give me orders." She growled under her breath as she started to clean up her work space. "So why did he sent you? Just to deliver a message or something?"

" **Nobody sent me,"** Tempus hissed as he turned to her, his eyes glowing red still. " **I came here to relax while escorting my friends daughter on her journeys between worlds. You have a problem with that, Miss Cobalt?"**

"Nope." She hissed back then relaxed a little. "But why come here? I'm sorry for all of the questions… I'm just trying to put this all together in my head."

" **Because I wanted** to meet one of my best friends wife," Tempus said, changing back to normal mid-sentence. Cobalt gave him a small smile.

"Sorry for snapping at you." She said. "It's been a weird couple of weeks. How long have you known Dark?"

"Well…" Tempus said, thinking. "I've been alive for around maybe three thousand years, so somewhere between the range of two thousand and fifty to two thousand years I'd say."

"WHAT!?" Cobalt yelled, looking at the horse with wide eyes. "HE TOLD ME HE WAS ONLY NINE!"

"He doesn't age extremely fast, due to him being a Guardian." Tempus explained. "Me, I look as well as I do for my age solely due to the fact that I'm an Alicorn, and we are immortal, so time doesn't affect us that much." He stared at her flatly. "Also, please stop referring to me as a horse. I can read your thoughts, and it's slightly insulting."

Cobalt rolled her eyes. "My children and Dark can read minds. I can never escape. Sorry… I just have never heard of an Alicorn before."

"That's because I'm not from this world," Tempus said, smiling at her. "I'm from a world called Equestria."

"Let me guess.." Cobalt said, raising an eyebrow. "A world full of horses, unicorns, and Alicorns?"

Tempus blinked, before shrugging.

"Normally I would have been surprised, but seeing as how your husband somehow always knows everything I'm not." He said flatly. Cobalt tilted her head.

"Soooo… do you want anything to eat or drink?" She offered.

"Well…" Tempus said, smiling slightly. "You wouldn't happen to have any cider in this place, would you? Apple preferably."

"I have apples and animus magic." She smiled. "I can make some in less than a few seconds. Follow me."

The dragon waved a wing towards the stairs and headed towards the kitchen.

"Red or green apples?" She asked.

"Red please," Tempus said, following after her. "Thank you for doing this by the way."

"No problem." Cobalt said with a shrug. She opened a pantry that had all sorts of fruits and took out several apples. "This is the fun part. _I enchant this kitchen to make these five apples into the most delicious apple cider ever."_

With that, the kitchen came to life as several different spices flew from the cabinets and a pitcher floated to the counter. After a few seconds the pitcher was filled to the brim with cider.

" _I enchant these two cups to fill themselves with the cider from the pitcher."_

The two glasses did as demanded and one floated towards Tempus and the other to Cobalt. Tempus smiled, before his horn ignited with a dark blue magical aura, and the same aura surrounded one of the cups, bringing it over to him as he took a sip, before blinking.

"This is almost as good as the cider Sweet Apple Acres makes," He said, before smiling at her. "No offense, but theirs is still the better out of the two."

"None taken, I've never made apple cider before." She said with a smile then frowned a little as the blue dragon looked into her cup. "You said something about you being a time remnant, will the 'real' Tempus have memories of this conversation? Has Dark ever done this to me? Have I ever met the 'real' Dark?"

"Yes, the real Tempus will know everything that happens to me thanks to a mental link." Tempus said, before chuckling. "And no, your husband is the real deal every time you see him. I can only do a time remnant thanks to the fact that I'm a speedster."

To prove his point, he suddenly vanished in a flash of black lightning, his cup falling through the air, before in a matter of seconds he skidded to a stop back where he had just been, grabbing his cup with his magic again.

"Just ran around this world two times," He said smugly as he took another sip. "I love super speed."

"Wow." Cobalt gasped. The Alicorn chuckled as he set his cup down.

"So, what else do you want to know?" He asked, smiling.

"I'm not really sure…" She said. "How many worlds are there?"

"Multiple," Tempus replied. "I'm not certain exactly how many there are, but I do know that there is one that Jules, the Guardian of order, lives on that is a world where both Equestria and Pyrrhia exist side-by-side."

"Wow…" She said, her eyes widening. "How many dragons know about this? Does this have to do with the prophecy?"

"You're the only actual dragon I can think of not from that world that knows," Tempus replied. "And no, it doesn't have to do with the prophecy, although I am interested in helping you wherever you need it. I think I may be useful in that realm."

"Really?" Cobalt asked, her ears perking. "Could you read it and tell me what you think?"

"One good thing about being both the Prince of Time and Guardian of Time," Tempus said, chuckling. "I can see every timeline, past, present, and future."

"Does that mean you already know what it is?" The dragon asked as she took out a piece of paper from a small pouch around her neck. She placed it on the table and read it out loud:

" _Dragon's bane,_

 _Humans gain._

 _Dragons pain,_

 _Who is to blame?_

 _As humans rise dragons fall,_

 _Blood will be shed,_

 _Dragons will lose it all,_

 _Unless you destroy the place where evil is bred._

 _Beware of the one who lies,_

 _Take heed or it will be our demise._

 _The ten must be found,_

 _They must combine,_

 _We must stand our ground,_

 _Or the world will be lost in time."_

Tempus raised an eyebrow, before he blinked, his gaze turning thoughtful.

"The ten must be found…" He murmured. "I assume that means a dragon each from the ten tribes represented on this planet, not counting the HybridWings?"

"I guess so." Cobalt said. "I haven't been able to show Dark yet. I just came home one day to find this on the walls of my children's nursery. I'm not even sure if its real or not."

"Trust me, it's real," Tempus said as he pulled out a piece of scroll, unrolling it to reveal several scattered lines that corresponded with some of the lines she had just read off. "I got these as soon as I came into this world."

"What is this?" She asked, reading the words on the paper.

"These are verses corresponding to the prophecy you just read me, yet worded differently." The Alicorn explained. Cobalt nodded then turned her head towards the staircase.

"The twins are waking up." The SeaWing said. "They must have been listening to our thoughts."

Tempus chuckled. "I wouldn't mind meeting my best friends children." He admitted. "Plus, it will be interesting to see their reaction to me."

"They might try to ride you or ask if we can keep you as a pet." Cobalt laughed. "It's alright kids! You can come down."

A few seconds later, they heard the small pitter patter of dragonet talons coming down the stairs and then to the kitchen.

"Mommy!" Quicksand said, wrapping his wings around his mother.

"We heard someone else's mind besides yours." Tidalwave chirped, looking at Tempus. "Have you told Mother about the others?"

Cobalt stared at her daughter in confusion before saying, "Children, this is Tempus."

Tempus smiled as he nodded his head in greeting.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet Darks children." He said with a smile. "Your father has told me so much about you both."

"We've heard about you in Daddy's thoughts!" Quicksand said happily. "Are you going to help the dragons fight the bad guys?"

"Kid, I'm a Guardian of Existence." Tempus said, chuckling. "If there's anything wrong on a planet, you can swear to Celestia that I'll do my best to set it right." He then made a face and said, "That's an Equestrian saying by the way."

"Yay!" Exclaimed Quicksand.

"How long until they know?" Tidalwave asked Tempus with a blank stare.

Tempus sighed as he stared into space, his eyes glazing over slightly, and after a few minutes he spoke suddenly:

" _When the threat is evident, the ten shall arrive._

 _Banded together, to win and survive."_

Tidalwave smiled at the Alicorn before placing her snout on his neck. "Thank you for saving Father."

"Kid, I may have saved your father, but he's saved my flank so many times I have a pretty big indebtment to him." Tempus chuckled, rubbing the top of her head with his hoof. "Call this my way of paying him back."

"You should tell Cobra and the others at the school before it's too late." The dragonet said with a frown. "The flower shall not be touched by the scales of dragons. They take no heed in their actions."

"I'll tell them as soon as I get back there," Tempus said, sighing slightly. "And you're right. Even as Counselor of The Convention, Cobra places to much faith on his ability to use his magic to think his way out of everything."

"He thinks like Stormbound." The little blue dragon giggled. "Claws, teeth, wings, and magic will solve all their problems. I'll explain that to Mommy."

Tempus chuckled, before letting out a hiss as his eyes suddenly flared silver, and suddenly he spoke in an echoing voice:

 _"The dragon of Sand, leader of Magic,_

 _His fate approaches swiftly, if he not be wary._

 _Death comes soon if he watches not carefully,_

 _His foes bear power, yet he has the wit to win._

 _He must learn to use it,_

 _or else he is doomed."_

"It's soon!" Tidalwave exclaimed. "Go! Quickly! Save Uncle Cobra!"

Tempus nodded as his eyes returned to normal, before his horn suddenly crackled with dark blue lightning, and with a cracking sound he vanished.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:**

 **Cobalt: I'm not a huge fan of MLP and I really don't know anything about it. _Looks at feather which moves a little. Pounces on feather and growls._ DAAARK! IT MOVED! _Feather tries to escape her claws but is stuck._ DAAAAAAAAAAARK! _Feather starts tickling her talons that are holding it down._ DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK! HEEELP! HAHAHA! THE. FEATHERS. ARE. WINNING. HAHAHAHAHAHA! _More feathers appear and start tickling her._ DAAAAAAAAAAAAAARHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Dark: I am actually not the one doing that for once.**

 **Cobalt: THEN WHO!?**

 **Tempus: I'm still here you know. _His horn is glowing with dark blue-colored magic._**

 **Cobalt: STOP!**

 **Tempus: Why should I?**

 **Cobalt: BECAUSE THIS IS UNFAIR! _Laughs._ WHAT DID I DO!?**

 **Tempus: _Blinks_ Refer to me as a pony to many times in the last chapter.**

 **Cobalt: _Laughs._ NOT MY FAULT! _Laughs._ I'M STILL NEW TO ALL OF THIS! PLEASE, DARK HELP ME!**

 **Tempus: _sighs before letting his horn go out, the feathers falling to the ground._ Happy?**

 **Cobalt: _Breaths heavily for a couple of seconds then sighs._ Yes. We should get back to writing before I get tortured more.**

 **Dark: Agreed.**

* * *

 **POV: Cobra**

Chapter 26

Cobra walked outside into one of the courtyards of Jade University. The SandWing sighed as he sat down, putting his head in his hands. The past few days had been extremely stressful for him; he was still getting used to the fact that he had an apprentice now, as well as every other crazy thing that was going on. However, there was one thing he was determined to do.

"Time to go pull up some weeds," He growled as he stood, his cape retracting into its necklace form. The Magic User strolled out of the courtyard, pausing for a few seconds as he noticed Steel leaning up against a wall nearby. He shrugged as he headed towards the closest dragonsbane plant and had just crouched down and reached out to grab it before he felt something slam into him, sending him flying backwards.

Despite the fact that he was startled, the SandWing was still quick on the draw. In a matter of seconds he was back on his feet, his cape once again flowing in the slight breeze as he raised his hands, silver magical energy glowing around both of them. The figure who had slammed into him raised his head, revealing green eyes that twinkled slightly.

"Sorry about that Cobra, but I can't let you do that." The Guardian of Time said as he stood, brushing some dirt of his jacket. The SandWing growled, feeling his anger start to surge upwards.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" Cobra snapped. "I'm the Counselor of the Convention of Magic Users! You'll show me some respect!"

"I'll show you the same respect I show anybody," Tempus snorted. "I'm a Guardian of Existence. I outrank you in power, knowledge, and skill."

Cobra growled, before he shot a blast of magic at Tempus, his anger spilling over the top. The Guardian just simply raised a hand and the beam of magic froze in mid air, before crackles of dark blue-colored lightning arced between his fingers and the attack disintegrated into ash. Cobra stared at him as Tempus straightened the collar of his jacket.

"I'm sorry, but was that supposed to actually do _anything_?" Tempus asked condescendingly. Cobra grunted in defeat, realizing that there was no way he would ever be able to get the better of Tempus.

"So, what in the three moons do you want?" The SandWing spat, glaring at Tempus.

"Cobra!" Yelled a voice behind the SandWing. Obsidian walked towards them with a frown on her face. "Calm down for a minute. He's a friend of mine."

"I know who he is Obsidian," Cobra grunted. "I've met him before."

"Then why in the three moons are you two fighting?" The tribrid said, putting her hands on her hips. "My brother leaves for a few days and all heck breaks loose."

"He smashed into me when I was trying to do something," Cobra growled. Obsidian rolled her eyes.

"He can see the future." She said. "He probably was saving you from the dragons bane. I did some research and found that these are genetically modified to be more powerful. So don't be a camel turd and try to pick them."

Cobra glanced at Tempus, who smirked. The Guardian of Time chuckled, before he frowned.

"I've learned a bit about what you're facing thanks to studying your worlds past," He said. "I wouldn't mind meeting the governor myself."

"That can be arranged." Obsidian said with a smile. "Also maybe don't mention that you're from another world that humans and dragons don't know of. Just to be safe."

"I won't unless I need to get him to back down," Tempus said flatly. Obsidian laughed.

"He's a human." She said. "They're scared of mice. Just let me turn into a dragon and he'll be singing."

"Dragonsbane misters," Tempus said dryly. Obsidian frowned.

"It forces dragons to shift into their true state." She said. "Either way, I'll shift. I'm using magic to stay in this form."

"No shifting." Tempus said firmly. "Now, let's get going."

Obsidian grumbled under her breath then looked at Cobra.

"If I shift," She said. "Cobra, I'll need you to do that filter spell but only if its an emergency."

"I'll do it now," Cobra said, as his fingers glowed silver before fading away. "There. Done."

"I don't feel different.." The older tribrid commented before looking at Tempus. "Which realm are you and Dark fighting in at the moment?"

Tempus smirked smugly, before chuckling.

"You'll have to read that story in order to find out," He chuckled. The tribrid rolled her eyes.

"Knew it." She mumbled. "Time Remnant. Does Dark know that trick yet?"

"Only a speedster can create a Time Remnant. Your brother is many things, but a speedster is not one of them." He said. Obsidian nodded before frowning.

"Cobra and I both drive motorcycles." She pointed out. "You'll need to ride with one of us if you want to stay undercover. Almost all of the dragons in this world still think that they're humans and seeing someone teleport or using magic might freak them out. Very few people know about that whole JU war."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Tempus replied, smirking. "I have my own mode of transport."

Suddenly, as if appearing out of nowhere, a motorcycle materialized next to him. It was decked out with technological improvements and racing features.

"Sometimes being closer to the author than most means I can get myself some cool stuff," The Guardian of Time said, chuckling at the stunned look on Cobra's face. Obsidian rolled her eyes then gave him a confused look.

"Authors?" She echoed, putting on her helmet. "Tempus! Are we even aloud to talk about them when _we are in the book_!?"

"Hey, I talk to him all the time," He said, before saying to nobody. "Isn't that right?"

 _*Sigh* Yeah, it's right._

Tempus shot Obsidian a smug look as he climbed on his motorcycle, putting his own helmet on as he tapped something on the side, activating a display on the visor.

"I really don't like you," Cobra growled as he summoned his motorcycle, climbing on it.

"Feelings mutual," Tempus said, before he sped off.

"You'll have to get used to more weird things like him in the future." Obsidian said with a frown as she put her visor down. "You're lucky that the other Guardians aren't here. Tempus and Dark are the only two who don't hate me at the moment."

Cobra glanced at her as he raised an eyebrow, before shrugging.

"Eh, I don't feel like hearing it now. Maybe later." He said as he sped off.

 _Obsidian, I know you can hear me. You do realize that you really shouldn't just throw that knowledge around, right?_

"Too late," She muttered. "He might as well know."

 _Well, let's just continue on the story, alright? Plus, you're kinda falling behind the others._

"Don't lecture me about being present." She joked. "You're in a different universe."

 _Yes, but I'm **omni** present lol._

Obsidian just rolled her eyes and peeled on after them.

* * *

 **A/N: Dark here! Sorry for such a delay in updating: I'll try to be more consistent! But hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:**

 **Dark: Well… this has just got interesting XD. I can already sense that Year Three will be a lot more hectic than this year once it's over and the previous one.**

 **Cobalt: Year three!? Wow… I feel like it just started!**

 **Dark: Well… we still have 74 chapters left to go until the years over, so yeah, it basically has just started XD.**

 **Tempus: You really set an expectation with the first year of Jade University, didn't you?**

 **Dark: Eh, kinda.**

 **Cobalt: I'm just excited to see what happens.**

 **Tempus: I'm just excited that I get to be the main focus of the next chapter!**

 **Dark: HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!?**

 **Tempus: I'm a fourth wall breaking OC, remember?**

 **Dark: … right… forgot that for a second…**

 **Cobalt: _Laughs._**

 **Dark: How about we get on to the next chapter?**

 **Tempus: YES! LET'S!**

 **Dark: YOU DON'T WRITE TEMPUS!**

 **Tempus: I know, but it's still my chapter.**

 **Dark: …**

 **Dark: This happens all the time to me with him.**

 **Cobalt: This is just fun to watch. XD**

 **Tempus: ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Dark: SHUT IT TEMPUS!**

 **Cobalt: I still need to get payback from the feathers.**

 **Dark: Let's get started on the next chapter.**

 **Tempus: YAY!**

 **Dark: _Facetalons._**

 **Cobalt: Let's start!**

* * *

 **POV: Tempus**

Chapter 27

Tempus skidded to a stop in the parking lot of the governor's office building. The Guardian of Time deactivated his heads-up display just as Cobra pulled up beside him.

"Don't run off like that," Cobra snapped.

"Or what?" Tempus asked, earning a glare from the SandWing.

"Break it up." Obsidian growled at them as she pulled up. "Please at least _try_ to act like you don't want to murder each other."

Tempus snorted and Cobra growled a "fine,"

"So, since he's already met you," Tempus said, pointing at Cobra. "And he knows who you are… I say I go in with Obsidian on my own."

"The governor has seen me too." She muttered under her breath. "I think Cobra should come. He has the right to know who and what we are. He's ready."

" _Thank yo_ … wait, what?!" Cobra asked, a confused look on his face.

"Alright, fine." Tempus sighed. "But if we need to knock him out, I ain't hesitating to, understood?"

"I think he can handle it." Obsidian said. "But yes. Do you want to tell him since I haven't really done much in the last 50 years?"

"I think it'd be better to wait for the two in the highest positions of authority to explain to him," Tempus said, smirking. "After all, Time can only explain so much. Order and Chaos however, they can explain it all."

"So, no one has taken my part as life yet?" She asked.

"Not that I know of," Tempus said with a shrug. "But I've only met a few of the Guardians because of Atlantia attacking us. So we'll have to wait until we defeat him before Order and Chaos can talk to Cobra."

"I'm surprised that they didn't send you to end me." She muttered. "Is my name still on their 'wanted dead list'?"

Tempus shrugged.

"But hey, they forgave TD." He pointed out. "If The Terror of Dimensions, the only Guardian to ever truly go rogue was forgiven, they may forgive you."

"I killed three Guardians and I also destroyed a whole dimension." Obsidian growled. "I'm not too sure about that."

"Several Guardians," Tempus said slowly. "Countless civilians. Numerous worlds. Entire races. That's the damage toll of TD's villainous rampage." He took a deep breath, before continuing. "He eradicated the entire Pyrunian colony on their home world of Pyrus. Only one Pyrunian escaped, and unbelievable as it may seem, he has forgiven TD for his crimes."

"It would be nice to not worry about being killed every day." Obsidian said with a small chuckle before gesturing to the building. "Ready to go in?"

"I was born ready," Tempus said, smirking as he tapped the side of his visor, and it suddenly turned into a pair of futuristic-looking sunglasses. Cobra blinked, before sighing.  
"Sometimes I wonder whether my life will ever be the same as it was before I came to Jade University last year," He muttered under his breath. Obsidian raised an eyebrow.

"Counselor of Magic, dragon, and a general." She said. "That sounds pretty normal compared to everything else that I've seen."

"Let's just get started already," Tempus growled, standing up off his motorcycle as he traced a line across his shoulder, causing a black leather jacket to appear on him. "I don't want to put this off any longer."

"Just don't do too much magic in front of the humans please." Obsidian said before walking through the doors. Tempus rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath as he followed her inside, Cobra a few steps behind him.

"What in God's name are you here for now!?" Demanded a voice at the end of the room. The governor glared at them through his rimless glasses. "I won't tell you again. Leave or I'll call the police!"

"Sir," Obsidian said, taking out her badge. "I am the police."

"Who are you?" The heavy set man asked, pointing a chubby finger at Tempus.

"Tempus," The Guardian of Time replied, smiling unnervingly at the governor. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Governor Hendricks."

"Tempus," Hendricks grumbled. "How did you end up with these two impulsive _dragons_?"

"Easy," Tempus said, before he narrowed his eyes at the governor. "They're my _friends_. And I help my friends out."

"I was expecting some large fancy title like this one." He growled before nodding at Cobra. Hendricks then turned back to Tempus. "What are you here for? It better not be about more flower allergies."

"I'm just here to see what's going on exactly," Tempus said. "Although I ain't on your side for the record."

"What do you want to know?" The governor asked.

"First off, why?" Tempus asked. "And secondly, why now? And thirdly, where do you plan to stop this time?"

"You are making no sense boy." Hendricks chuckled. "You need to be specific."

Tempus growled, before slamming his palms on the governor's desk as his eyes flashed red and his hair turned pure black, his skin darkening to a brown so dark it was almost black.  
 **"Just answer the bucking question already,"** The Guardian of Time hissed. Cobra snickered behind Tempus which earned him a small glare from the Guardian. Hendricks sunk a little in his chair.

"N-N-No need to get angry kid." He stuttered. "I-I-I just don't know what you're talking about."

"Tempus… I know you wouldn't be here unless things have gotten _very_ bad." Obsidian suddenly hissed as her eyes darted to the governor and then to Tempus. "What is going on? What do you know that I don't?"

 **"Imagine mass genocide, using something as simple as a pen."** Tempus growled, glancing over his shoulder. **"That's what I'm seeing right now."** He turned his burning red gaze on Hendricks again. **"And for the record, never, _ever_ , call me a kid. I'm over four thousand years old; it's insulting. Now, answer my question: _Why are you trying to commit a genocide!?_ "**

"I am not trying anything!" Hendricks yelled, before suddenly standing. "I'm just following orders! I don't care who or what you are but you can't make me tell you anything!"

"Genocide? I'm the worst Guardian ever if I can't even predict this." Obsidian whispered to herself before glaring at the governor. "I think it's time to show him that we mean business."

 **"Agreed,"** Tempus growled as he stepped back, returning to normal, before his eyes suddenly glowed silver, and he raised a hand as dark-blue crackles of lightning arced between his fingers. A wicked grin spread across Obsidian's face.

"May I shift?" She asked in a deep voice as small bronze scales started to appear on her skin.

"Not here," Tempus said, before he looked Hendricks in the eye. "You wanted to know who I am earlier. Well, I'll tell you."

The air around Tempus began to crackle with power, and the next time he spoke his voice had an echoing quality to it.

"I am the future and the past. I stand in a single place yet am everywhere at once. I am the flame of life and the darkness of death. I am the defender of all, yet the defender of one. I am the protector of Equestria, the friend of all who are innocent, the shield of righteousness. I rule past, present, and future. I am the watcher of all possibilities. I am the Guardian of Timelines, and you will know failure if you face me." He said, his eyes now glowing pure silver. "You face a Guardian of Existence Hendricks. Tell me what I want to know, and you won't be harmed. Refuse, and I will extract all the information I want from your mind and then leave an impression so you won't cross my friends again. Understood?"

"Y-yes." Hendricks blurted. "I-I-I don't know that much but I know who does."

"Who?" Cobra asked, before being silenced by Tempus's hand.

"I'm waiting," The Guardian of Time said in an icy tone of voice. Governor Hendricks opened a drawer and pulled out a red folder before setting it on the desk.

"A NightWing named Eternity." He said. "This will tell you everything."

"His eye color." Tempus hissed, his voice cold as an iceberg. " _Now._ "

"Gold." Hendricks grumbled as he flipped through the file to find a series of pictures of everyone who seemed to be involved with the project. "Not that abnormal for a NightWing."

Obsidian suddenly pushed past Tempus and grabbed a photo. She glared down at the picture and slammed a fist on the desk.

"How did you get this!?" She demanded. The photo was a of her sleeping with NightWing who was called 'Eternity'.

"Looks like someone has some explaining to do." The heavy set man chuckled. Tempus turned his gaze on Obsidian as well, before with a flick of his hand a dark mist shot out of him, forming into the version of him with extremely dark skin and glowing red eyes.

"Watch him," Tempus growled, pointing at Hendriks, and the dark version of him nodded before glaring at the Governor.

"Obsidian. Outside. _Now._ " The Guardian of Time spat, storming outside himself. Obsidian narrowed her eyes and followed.

"That snake!" She growled. "I met him at a bar and we just spent one night together. That's it. Nothing happened."

"That's not why I brought you out here," Tempus said suddenly. "I know Eternity."

"What have I done?" She muttered. Tempus sighed, before he crouched and traced a silver circle on the ground, before a hologram of an Alicorn who looked exactly like him appeared, except this Alicorn had deathly pale brown skin, a black mane and tail, and golden eyes.

"I'm guessing that's Eternity." Obsidian said. "Are you guys twins or something?"

"No," Tempus said, his voice laced with venom. "He's the Anti-Tempus. He's the exact opposite as me, with the same level of power. He's the only one capable of defeating me in single combat."

"Is there an opposite for every Guardian?" She asked with a concerned tone.

"No. Only TD and myself, as far as we know." Tempus stated. "And the Anti-TD has been banished to The Void forever, so that leaves Eternity, the Anti-Tempus, on the run. And looks like he has his gaze set on bringing this planet down next."

"Is he just taking over planets or completely destroying them?" Obsidian asked.

"He destroys them, absorbing the power of their core after killing every living soul on them." Tempus said icily. "He's as evil as I am compassionate."

"Why haven't I heard of him while I was a Guardian?" Obsidian asked before raising an eyebrow. "I know I'm not a Guardian anymore but I just felt a shift of power. What happened? Was it Jules?"

"I'm… not at the liberty to discuss any Guardian business with an Ex-Guardian who is technically still wanted." Tempus said dryly. Obsidian growled before copper magic glowed faintly around her fists.

"Then why even come to me and ask for my aid if you don't trust me." Obsidian said, narrowing her eyes. "Are you here to bring me in? Is that what this whole thing is?"

"If I was, I wouldn't be the one doing it." Tempus said as he raised his head, just as there was a sudden gust of icy wind and a streak of black lightning shot past Obsidian, before she heard from behind her, "I would."

"And who is this?" Obsidian hissed as she turned around. "A new pet of the Guardians?"

Behind her was a human standing at his full height, which was a few inches taller than her. He had pale skin, black hair, and different colored eyes, one orange and the other purple. He was wearing a black T-shirt, black ripped jeans, combat boots, and a leather jacket. In his right was a silver axe that had a war hammer attached to the back of the head. The strangest feature about him though was the pair of black dragon wings that sat folded against his back.

"I'm no pet of the Guardians," He growled, raising his axe as runes on the blade turned white, the blade freezing over as it steamed frost. "My name is Michael N. Watcher."

"Well, Watcher." Obsidian growled before a burst of copper light surrounded her. When the light faded a bronze dragon stood in her place. The dragon's eyes narrowed at the man. Obsidian's venomous barbed tail flicked dangerously before hissing, "I would very careful with your next words if I were you."

The man grinned, before he did something surprising to Obsidian; he threw his axe to one side.

"Obviously, you don't know what race I am," He hissed, as his eyes suddenly turned into reptilian slits as he started growing, quickly turning into a massive black dragon that dwarfed Obsidian, red eyes glaring down at her as he snarled. "Pyrunians are an ancient race of dragon-winged humans who can change into dragons idiot. And before you try anything, I'm invincible."

Obsidian growled at him, refusing to back down. "Do not call me idiot, boy. I am older and wiser than you think. I watched your race begin and I will likely live to see it end. Do not underestimate me."

"See, that's the thing," Michael said, as he suddenly shrank down to his human form, before thrusting out his hand. His axe flew off the ground and smacked into his hand, before he took a running start and pushed off the ground, flying right up as he landed an uppercut under Obsidian's chin, sending the dragon stumbling backwards as he landed in a crouch, his eyes glowing slightly now. "I got most of my magic from an unfortunate trip through the last sentient black hole. I'm the most powerful Pyrunian alive."

Obsidian lifted herself off of the ground before glaring at Tempus. She roared with fury as she realized that she had been betrayed.

"After all these years." She hissed. "Have I not earned your trust? Does Dark know of this?"

"I'm not here to kill you," Michael said suddenly, stepping back.

"And I _do_ trust you, unlike every Guardian except Dark." Tempus said.

"Then why is _he_ here?" She growled. "Am I being arrested?"

"No, he just drops in unannounced every now and then," Tempus said, smiling. "I actually used to be a part of him."

"Why in the Guardian's name is he attacking me then?" She growled as her scales started to shift to her true form but Obsidian stopped herself from changing fully. The large bronze dragon frowned at her old friend. "Is he here to take me in? Yes or no?"

"No," Tempus said firmly. "He just gets defensive when threatened..."

"Don't even..." Michael began, but Tempus continued.

"... kinda like a puffer-fish." The Guardian of Time said with a smirk.

"I hate you," The Pyrunian said with a scowl. Obsidian raised an eyebrow but then narrowed them again. The bronze dragon bared her teeth at the Pyrunian.

"If you ever threaten me again," She growled deep in her throat. "You'll understand why they stripped me of my powers."

"I think you'll find I'm a good friend once you get to know me," Michael said with a smirk. The dragon gave him a 'we'll see about that face' before transforming back into her human form.

"Tempus," She started. "What can you tell me? Besides Eternity."

"He has a few… _choice_ allies," Tempus said, making a face. "Together they're quite a team."

"I'm afraid to ask." Obsidian grumbled. "I just realized that we left Cobra and another Tempus clone alone with the governor."

"Eh, I think Sundav can handle himself as well as keep Cobra safe and keep Hendricks in check," Tempus said. "But we can go back in and check if you want." He then chuckled. "I wonder what the governor is going to think of Michael here."

"That will definitely be interesting." She nodded before casting a glance at Michael. "Try to keep it cool in there. Humans are wimps."

"I lived on Earth for a good thirty years," Michael said, shrugging. "I know what to do and what not to do around humans." He then pointed at his wings. "However, I am _not_ disguising myself as one. He sees me, he'll see me as what I truly am; a Pyrunian warrior."

"If you say so." She said with a shrug. Michael nodded once, before Tempus led the way back inside after causing the hologram of Eternity to vanish. Obsidian stood next to Cobra as they entered the room.

"What did we miss?" She joked. The darker version of Tempus glanced back, before grinning, his teeth jagged.

 **"Not much,"** He said, before glaring at Hendricks with his glowing red eyes.

"How many of you are there?" Hendricks asked before widening his eyes at the Pyrunian. "You brought another?"

"Nice to meet you too," Michael said, crossing his arms as his hands smoked slightly with frost, somehow not harming his leather jacket. Hendricks grumbled under his breath before facing Tempus.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" He asked. Tempus smiled, although his eyes were cold.

"No, that's all." He said. "Michael, give the man your parting gift."

The Pyrunian smiled, before flaring his wings out as he thrust a hand forwards, an icicle suddenly shooting through the air and stabbing through the desk.

"Call back the gardeners," Tempus said, his dark self vanishing. "Stop planting the flowers. Otherwise, you'll see just _how_ much power the leader of my order wields."

"I'll do what I can." Hendricks said. "Your friends told me what was really going on. I'm sorry for my actions. Good luck."

Tempus nodded, and as he turned to leave he paused, before pulling out a slick black phone and tossing it on the governor's desk.

"If Eternity contacts you, alert me immediately." Tempus said. "He's bad news for both the humans… _and_ the dragons."

"Copy that." Hendricks grunted.


End file.
